Time Won't Change Us
by Windsor87
Summary: Temp Hiatus: Bella and Edward were destined to be together. Past,present and future. What will happen when they literally had a past in another life? 1918 meets present day will they be able to not relive past mistakes? m for drugs/lemons A/U A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!! This is my first Twilight fic. I'm kind of excited. I usually write Grey's stuff, but as of late that has been boring me. So I thought I would try something new. Please give this a chance I had this idea pop into my head yesterday and I think some might like it. Let me know what you think and I'll continue!!! Thanks guys**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Twilight or the characters. Stephanie Meyers is a genius! Enjoy this fan-fic.**

"Isabella please…" His brilliant green eyes begged. "Don't do this. I need you to look at me." He cried. His angelic face was filled with torture and sadness. Just the look on his face was enough to wake me up breathless.

It was the second time I dreamt of him. The dreams started about a week ago and I had a feeling they wouldn't be going away anytime soon. My hair clung to my face as my breathing started to calm. How could that dream feel so real? The man was someone I never met before, but I could feel the love between us. It was only a matter of time before…

"Bella!" Her pixie voice sang. Alice. She was up and ready to start her day.

"It's too early to be this happy." I grumbled throwing my face into the pillow.

"It's a good day." She shrugged, her "5'1" frame jumping on my bed.

"You're leaving me for Jasper, what a great day." I said sarcastically glancing at her as she frowned.

"I'm not leaving you I'm just moving down the street." She paused before she continued. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Alice, please I'm a big girl of course I'm going to be alright. I'll miss you, but you're just a phone call away." I smiled convincingly.

"You're a bad liar." Or so I thought it was convincing. I frowned slightly. She noticed and in true Alice fashion she changed the subject. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"They're not bad per say just heartbreaking." I sighed remembering his unruly bronze hair that was sticking in every direction. He had a boyish face that made him look like a teenager. For some reason I couldn't place if this was my future. The way he was dressed threw me off.

"Heartbreaking?" Alice asked curiously, breaking me from my thoughts.

"The boy in them… he looks like he's in so much pain. This one he said my name." I whispered, feeling the blush spread across my face.

"Is he someone you know?"

"I've never seen him before."

"Maybe he's your true love." She said in hopeful awe. That was Alice, always the hopeless romantic.

"I don't think Jacob would like that very much." I giggled. Jacob was my best friend and he was convinced we were soul mates, but I time and time again proved to him we will be nothing more than that.

"I suppose, but he doesn't matter." She said so matter-of-factly.

"He matters just not in that way." I corrected her, knowing her dislike for him. Alice and Jake never got along they would try for my sake, but if Jasper or I weren't around they would argue.

"Whatever." She sighed, starting to get off my bed. She stood there as if she were to say something and thought against it. I glanced at the clock then back at her.

"Jasper and Emmett should be here soon and I have class in about an hour. You want to do something tonight?" I asked her nonchalantly. The excitement was clearly evident on her face.

"You don't have to work at the library?" she questioned.

"I have an afternoon shift but I'm free for the rest of the night." I smiled.

"Girls night!" She squealed happily.

"The boys can come to." I insisted. I loved Alice, but sometimes I needed my boys around to keep her from going to extremes. Emmett was my protector when it came to her even though he was her brother he was closer to me. This never bothered her. He had no problem telling her she was going to far.

"No I just want it to be me and you. They'll be tried anyways after moving all day."

"You won't be tired?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't be moving anything, Bella." She said incredulously.

"Sorry, that makes sense now." I said rolling my eyes sometimes she was just too much.

"Well I'll call you later." She grinned skipping out of my room.

"Later." I whispered as she left the room. I was now alone. I'm always alone. Alice now would be gone. She had Jasper and she would always have Jasper. And what did I have? Yeah I had Charlie and Renee, but we all knew my parents avoided each other like the plague and I only saw them on holidays. Emmett and Jacob were always around, but I still felt like I was missing something or maybe someone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to get this update up. Please give this a chance the more review the more updates…**

**EPOV**

"_I can't look at you Edward. It hurts too much." The angel whispered to me with tears streaming down her heart-shaped face. Her beautiful brown eyes were focused on my chest they refused to look up at me. It pained me that she was so distraught and sad. It felt like her sadness was out of my hands._

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_.

Damn pager had to wake me up from this. I looked to see who it was. Rosalie. My mother and father told me to be patient with her, but she has been driving me absolutely mad for the past two weeks.

Rosalie Hale is my new roommate. We grew up together unfortunately. I was never really fond of her because she was nothing more than vain and spoiled. Our mothers tried forever to get us together, but I lucked out when I went away to Stanford for med school. She became engaged to Royce King a real-estate developer for downtown Chicago. They were supposed to wed two months ago until Royce and a few of his friends decided to assault her, placing Rosalie in the hospital for two weeks. She went into a depression; her mother didn't know what to do with her. My father suggested that she should come live with me in Seattle "a change of scenery would do her well" Carlisle said. I was against his idea at first, but he explained with me being at the hospital all the time it could just work out. That leads me to now. Where my phone won't stop ringing.

"Cullen." I sighed into my phone.

"Edward…" she began quietly. Since her attack her personality has become more timid. The Rosalie I knew used to be a real firecracker.

"Hello Rosalie." I said softly. I needed to be there for her. She had no one now and I've slowly come to realize this.

"Um…when will you be home?"

"In about two hours…is everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's just really quiet and…" she trailed off taking a deep breathe.

"You don't like being alone. I understand."

"Dr. Cullen to the ER." The speakers echoed in the hallway.

"Duty calls." I sighed.

"Sorry for bothering you at work."

"No problem, you're never a bother. I'll see you when I get home Rose."

"Bye." She sighed quietly thinking I wouldn't hear it.

I got off the bed in the on-call room and head down to the emergency room. The nurse met me and explained that we had a football player from the Seattle Seahawks, which the chief of staff declared as VIP.

I started towards the curtain and heard two voices arguing. I slowly opened the curtain to reveal two burley men. Both taller and had bigger frames then me. The one sitting on the gurney had dark brown curly hair and was hunched over inspecting his knee. The other had russet skin and his long black hair pulled back.

"The pixie told you I didn't have my end of the couch." The longhaired one hissed.

"I didn't hear her say that." My patient snapped gripping his knee lightly.

"Hello Mr. McCarty…" I interrupted glancing at his chart. "I'm Dr. Cullen what seems to be the problem today?"

"It's Emmett." He winced shifting slightly. "And this idiot dropped the couch on my knee."

"I didn't drop it ON you…I'm Jacob." He sighed holding out his hand and I shook it.

"Emmett, what happened?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around and looked right into the eyes of my angel from the dream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Emmett, what happened?" I let out a frustrated sigh. Alice called me at the library telling me Emmett was in the emergency room. She said she saw it coming because him and Jacob weren't paying attention to her instructions on moving the couch. "I'm an excellent delegator Bella…That mutt never listens. I don't see why you and Emmett insist on keeping him around…" She huffed until I cut her off asking how long ago he left.

It was like Emmett to get distracted from time to time, but Jacob was responsible. I would bet any money it was Em's fault. I brushed past what I can assume was the doctor to sit next to Emmett. I lightly touched his knee and he winced slightly. When I looked up at him he had a light grin on his face. He was happy I was fussing over him.

"Bella quit babying him." Jacob groaned running his hand over his face.

"What happened, Jake?" I demanded.

"Alice wanted the leather couch that was in Emmett's basement…We had to go to his house…" he paused rolling his eyes and then began to glare in Emmett's direction. I knew this is where the situation would become Emmett's fault. "There was a blonde watching us from the window across the street. I knew he wasn't listening to the pixie because he was too busy gawking at the blonde. I told him I didn't have a good hold on the couch…" Jake said letting out an exasperated sigh. I could tell this was probably stressing him out. He wasn't much for conflict and I could only imagine how he handled the wrath of Alice before they left.

"Bella." Emmett said softly giving me an innocent pout. I glanced at him and leaned over to kiss his knee. He was grinning thinking I felt sympathy for him. That's when I smacked the back of his head.

"You're an idiot." I said bluntly. Then I heard soft chuckling coming from beside Jake. I looked over to see Jake smirking and the owner of the chuckle.

My heart stopped. It was him… The boy that was in my dreams, but he wasn't a boy now. He was a man. Just a few years older then I dreamed. His boyish face was covered with a five o'clock shadow and light circles started to show under his tired eyes. The most familiar things about him were his messy bronze hair and eyes. His eyes were an exquisite green and were staring a hole into my soul.

"Hello." The Greek God said with a smile.

"Hi." I whispered feeling the blush spread across my face.

"Bells, are ya feeling alright? You look flushed." Jake frowned with panic laced in his voice.

"I…um…what?" I asked tearing my eyes away from the gorgeous man in front of me.

"You look funny." Emmett said poking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Quit poking at me you overgrown monkey." I snapped at Emmett.

"I'm the victim here don't snap at me." He grumbled with his hands up in defeat.

"Speaking of victims I need to take a look at your knee Emmett." My Adonis said. Good God, Bella get a grip. He isn't an object… I need to go home. I am losing it. "The man of my dreams" this is ridiculous and clichéd…

"Sure thing doc. Please tell me nothings broken." Emmett pleaded breaking my mental rant session.

"It looks bruised, but I want to get an MRI and an X-ray just incase of any tears or breaks." He assured while examining his Em's knee.

"Alright." Emmett nodded.

"I'll send an intern to take you down. When we get the results I'll check back." He said reluctantly leaving the room.

I didn't know what happened in that moment but for the first time in my life I acted bold. It took everything I had to push past Jake to get to him. I stumbled out the door almost wiping out completely when two hands grabbed me around my waist.

"Why in such a hurry?" His voice murmured in my ear.

"You left." I whispered. He left the room and he left in the dream.

"I did." He sighed turning me around in his arms so I was facing him. Almost like he knew what I was referring to.

"You didn't introduce yourself?" I covered.

"I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen." I nodded frowning slightly.

"Edward." He offered as if he knew I was disappointed he was being formal.

"Bella." Was all I could say? Real smooth I know.

"Bella?" He grinned.

"Yeah…That's my name."

"Beautiful." He said simply.

"What?" I croaked.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian…It suits you." He said sincerely brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I blushed. The blushing was totally giving me away.

"I'm sorry about your boyfriend." He said hesitantly.

"Emmett? Wait…ew. Definitely not." I said scrunching up my nose. That was a disturbing thought. Emmett was Emmett and whatever girl ended up with him. Bless her heart and she must have patience of steel.

"Oh! Then the other one?"

"Neither of them is. That's just wrong. Emmett's my best friend's half brother…well he is one of my best friends too and Jacob is as well."

"So no boyfriend at all?" He asked in disbelief, but his eyes held hope.

"No boyfriend." I nodded.

"Well, Bella would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Dr. Cullen, are you this forward with all of you patients best friends?" I giggled. Alice was rubbing off on me. I'm quiet and I never and I mean never act like this.

"Just the gorgeous ones." He winked.

"Okay." I sighed. How could I say no?

"You're saying yes?" He asked with the most heartbreaking crooked grin.

"I'm saying yes."

"You won't regret it."

"I'm sure." I breathed looking around. All the nurses were glaring at me. Then I realized Edward was still holding me. He was smiling down at me and then slowly glanced in the direction I was looking. "They don't look very happy."

"They're nurses when are they ever happy." He shrugged.

"I should get back before Jake sends out a search party." I sighed pulling away slightly. When he let go I couldn't help, but feel the cold and disappointed. I didn't even know him, but I could feel a connection with him.

"May I see your phone?" He asked once more with that crooked grin.

"Umm…Sure?" I hesitantly handed him my phone. He fiddled around with it until he did what he needed.

"There you have my number and I have yours. I'll call you tonight when my shift is over." He smiled cockily.

"So no, guy three day rule?" I asked because this was new to me. Alice said when a guy says they're going to call that means three days. I'm pretty sure she got that from Clueless, but out of the two of us she would know better.

"Three day rule?" He asked with an amused smirk. Damn Alice.

"You know… give a guy your number and they wait three days?"

"No…I tend to go by the Edward rule." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Bells…" Jake called from the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella." Edward whispered giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Later." I sighed as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: He guys here is a new chapter. I might write a few more but if no one is reviewing than I'm giving up on this. If no one reviews then that means no one likes it or at least that's how I see it. So I hope you enjoy this. Things will be getting very interesting. The italics are the flashbacks. Thanks guys… r/r please!!!**

"_Have I told you how much I love you, my precious Isabella?" He whispered kissing his way up my neck to my jaw line. We laid in the bed with our arms and legs intertwined for the past hour._

"_Hmm…I think just about everyday?" I giggled moving my head to give him better access._

"_Really everyday?" He asked pulling back slightly to look at me with an amused smirk._

"_I would have to say yes… everyday." I breathed as his hand ran along my side trying to distract me._

"_What have I done to deserve such a beautiful wife? I mean to possess someone with your beauty." He said seriously as a crooked grin spread across his boyish face. I could stare at my husbands face for eternity and I knew I would never get tired of it. He was beautiful._

"_Now my dear Edward what has your mother told you about treating ladies as possessions?" I giggled again remembering how Elizabeth always scolds him for little things he says to me if she thought it improper in public._

"_Mother obviously has no clue what it means to be married you, love." He growled playfully nibbling on my ear, his hand inching up to cup my breast._

"_That's true…your mine as I am yours." I moaned tugging on the bronze mess on his head. He is truly perfect and he loves me. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world._

"_Did you have fun today?" He asked breaking me out of my awe of him._

"_Yes your mother took me to the market. I think she felt bad because I can't seem to sit still in this house." I frowned slightly. I wish that I didn't feel like I was a burden to Elizabeth. She was far too kind to me._

"_You love this house." He said leaning his forehead against mine._

"_I do…It's just so big and I get lonely when your at work." I sighed looking into his bright green eyes._

"_Isabella, It won't be just you and I in a few months." He smiled rubbing my very large stomach._

"BELL-AAAA!" Alice shrieked throwing me from my thoughts.

"What?... Jesus, Alice must you be so…loud?" I cringed covering my ears.

"Hey! I've been talking to you for fifteen minutes and when I notice no feedback I was worried." She defended throwing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry…I got lost in thought." I mumbled. Something is wrong with me if I am seeing this stuff while I'm conscious.

"You were thinking about him again?" she said in an annoying singsong voice.

"No." I said too quickly noticing her eyebrows raise. "Maybe." I sighed in defeat.

"Bella, he's obviously an ass for not calling you."

"It's only been a week." I said in his defense.

"But he said he would call you that night."

"He doesn't want to see me I can live with that." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bull-shit." She huffed glaring at me. My stubbornness always irritated her.

"Excuse me?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me Isabella Marie Swan…Bull-Shit. You have been quiet and moping all week. Jasper has even pointed it out to me and you know how he is with emotions. Now tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" The thing about Alice is she calls you out on your shit and she knows what she's talking about. Truth time.

"I saw something…" I murmured.

"Like one of my visions?" She asked confused.

"No it's like memories. At first I only saw things in my sleep, but lately I have been having flashes of memories. They're not my memories though. It's confusing me." I sighed running my hand through my hair. I don't want to sound crazy, but right now I feel crazy.

"Lets do this tell me about your most recent memory and I'll try to help you figure out what's going on." She offered softly noticing my frustration.

"Okay. We were…Edward and I…" I mumbled not knowing how to explain this to Alice. Because what I just saw had sex/love or post-sex/love written all over it.

"You are blushing." She accused with a big grin.

"No?" I said snapping my head up to look at her.

"Oh this has to be a dirty memory." She giggled amusedly.

"No!" I yelled my face instantly redder. "It was anything but dirty…We were happy and in love. He loved me more then anything…I could tell by just the look in his eyes. We both were young and the memory happened right after we made love. It wasn't sex at all it had innocence to it... Our love was innocent. I don't know how to even explain this." I sighed hiding my face in my hands.

"Wow…" Alice's voice chirped in awe.

"What?" I asked peeking up at her.

"Bella I've never seen you like this…ever. You're cynical and the grown-up out of all of us. Now you have such heart."

"Gee Thanks." I grumbled. So before all of this she thought I was cold and heartless? Some best friend. I was trying to hold back my tears when she sat down on the couch beside me.

"No, that came out wrong. You're in love and it's beautiful. I like seeing my Bella happy!"

"That's not all of it Alice…I was pregnant. We were naked, happy, and I was very pregnant. He was younger and the furniture was antique… That's how I know it's in the past and not my past. I have my thoughts and conversations with him now burned into my brain. This is insane." I tried rationalizing with her.

"Hmm…interesting." She said thoughtfully tapping her index finger against her bottom lip. It was like her to act like such a cartoon character, but I loved her for trying to make things light.

"What?" I glared, but somewhat pleaded.

"Reincarnation." She mused.

"That's…I don't believe in that." I said bluntly. I Bella Swan always a skeptic.

"But you believe in my visions." She pointed out.

"I've seen them happen." I nodded.

"So why is reincarnation or past lives so far fetched for you Bella?"

"It's ridiculous…isn't it?" I said more to myself then to Alice.

"I think you should research things you see."

"What do you mean?"

"Well use the information you know to help you figure this out."

"Like what?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"What was the conversation you were having with Edward about?"

"He called me Isabella never once Bella. He said I was his "beautiful wife" and I teased him about saying I was a possession. Elizabeth… his mother hated when he referred to me as one. We talked about our house and I wasn't a fan of being home alone, but he said the baby would be there soon. That's when you snapped me out of it." I said. I knew through out my pondering I smiled. I knew how in love with him I was. That in its self was crazy because I've never been in love. I've never even had a relationship for that matter.

"See that's a start. You should write down facts like that. Your names and the names of the people you know. Places your at. Even possessions you own. With those things you can maybe figure out who you were." She said optimistically. She was my support system and right now the only person that didn't think all of this is insane.

"This is so weird." I grumbled.

"It's not weird it's interesting." She said patting my back reassuringly.

"He won't even call me."

"Then call him you have his number."

"He said he would call though." I said looking at her biting my lip.

"It takes two darling besides Jacob told Emmett that Edward wasn't very professional because he was flirting with you. If the boys are saying that he flirted then that says something." She said confidently.

"Why must your thought process be that optimistic?"

"I was just born that way I guess, but remember I know all. What I know is that the doctor has the hots for you Miss Swan."

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah." I mumbled. I really didn't want to call him. If he were interested then he would've called me… right? All I know is I want Edward, but I don't know how he felt when we met. If I told him about what has been burned into my brain he will want to admit me to the psychiatric ward. Why is this all happening?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks guys for the reviews. I appreciated them!! I hope you guys like this chapter. The next one I'll explain some things that were brought up in this one. Always pay attention to the story there might be things hidden that will need to be used later!! :D Here is chapter 5 read and review please it helps me update faster! Also I need baby name ideas for 1918's Isabella and Edward. Have any suggestions?**

"_Can't you do anything with your hair?" My mother said trying to smooth my hair out of my eyes with her hand that wasn't looped through my arm._

"_Mother people are looking." I groaned quietly because we were out in public._

"_Darling, people are looking because your hair is a mess. Gentleman look presentable and this is not presentable." She sighed in defeat pulling her hand away._

"_My hair is fine." I insisted._

"_I don't see how Isabella can be seen out with you." She chuckled lightly shaking her head._

"_That's a little exaggerated." I said raising and eyebrow incredulously. _

"_Is it?" She said in a matter-of-fact tone meaning this conversation had been won by her. "Do you know what you're getting that beautiful daughter-in-law of mine?" she said changing the subject as we walked to the jewelry store._

"_I saw a sapphire necklace a couple of weeks ago. It would look exquisite on her." I smiled brightly. I would do anything for my girl._

"_I'm sure she'll love it." Mother smiled squeezing my arm gently._

"_I hope so…she's been down lately. Dr. Pemberton said he thinks she might have to go on bed rest."_

"_The baby is alright?" she asked concerned._

_I nodded. "He said it's just a precaution because of her age."_

"_Understandable." She nodded curtly. _

"_Mother." I sighed. Since I married Isabella my mother was happy for us yet indifferent because of our age. Isabella and I grew up together. I was a year older then she. I loved her for… forever. She was always there and I was her protector. Her parents went to Europe to see her grandmother when she was fourteen leaving her with my family. They unfortunately never made it back. The boats captain told my father they contracted some kind of illness and died in a matter of days. Isabella was devastated, but came to lean on me during her hard days. My mother and father took care of her and her estate ever since it happened.._

"_I'm not saying a word." She shook her head in defeat._

"_You don't need to I can only imagine your thoughts on the matter."_

"_Edward, she is sixteen and you're seventeen. Both of you are young, but responsible."_

"_I love her…" I murmured._

"_I know this. All of Chicago probably knows this." She chuckled lightly._

"_After her parents died…" I started to explain._

"_Darling, there is no need to explain. You're father and I are very proud of the decision you made." She smiled trying to brush the hair out of his eyes again._

"_Even though you wanted me to go to Harvard?" I asked looking up questioningly. My father had his heart set on me attending his alma mater, but plans changed when Isabella found out we were expecting our first child. _

"_Yes. Harvard would have been an excellent opportunity, but working for your father's firm is one to. "_

"_What have you done with Elizabeth Masen?" I asked in a mockingly shocked tone._

"_Nothing. She is getting old and will soon be a grandmother these factors make her wise."_

"_Mother you will never be old your timeless." I grinned at her._

"_Such a charmer." She smiled kissing my cheek._

I kept playing my conversation with Elizabeth in my head. Elizabeth Masen sounded familiar to me. The name was in my mother's family. I needed to call Esme to talk to her. She is probably the only person who won't think I've lost my mind. She'll probably say I need to cut back at the hospital. Which I agree that I should, but ever since meeting Bella these…whatever they were, were happening more frequently. I didn't call her like I said I would, but between the hospital and Rosalie I didn't have the chance. Bella is beautiful. She is beyond beautiful. It would be ridiculous to say I was in love with her by just looking her, but it was true. Now I keep seeing these things and I don't know how to explain it. Maybe my mom can give me some help.

Here goes nothing. I sat at the breakfast bar pulling out my phone.

Ring…Rin…

"Hello, Esme Cullen." My mom's sweet voice filled the line.

"Mom." I smiled.

"Edward, sweetheart…" she squealed with delight.

"Happy to hear from me?" I chuckled.

"Of course. So what has my favorite been up to?"

"I'm your only." I said rolling my eyes. Due to complications with my birth she couldn't have any more children. Leaving me to be her only baby. She is the greatest mother on the plant and I was lucky.

"Favorite…only…same thing." She giggled.

"Well I was going to ask you if dad was still into genealogy?" I asked getting to the point. If I started asking about Elizabeth directly then she would think something was up.

"Since he's cut back at the hospital he has actually gotten quite into it." She mused briefly.

"How far has he got with it?"

"He's on my family's side now. He has the Masen's and Franklin's done… He's waiting till we go to England to do the Cullen side…" She trailed off.

"Do you think he can fax me what he has so far?"

"Sure…But why the sudden interest in genealogy sweetheart?"

"Just curious." I said. And I think a little too quickly at that.

"How's Rosalie?" she asked changing the subject knowing I wouldn't give her my real reason.

"She's actually acting quite odd as of late."

"Edward…" she warned.

"Not a bad odd… she been perky and giggly. A complete 180 in her behavior in the past week."

"That's great! So speaking of Rosalie…" she said hesitating.

"What?"

"Who's Bella?" she asked quietly as though she was trying to gage my reaction to her name. How did she know her name or even about her for that matter?

Damnit.

"Bella?" I questioned nonchalantly.

"Rosalie said you left your phone home the other day and received a text…" She trailed off knowing that I hated people invading my space. Wait did she say text? I don't remember getting a text from Bella.

"Mom, can I call you back?"

"Yes, but please don't be mad at Rosalie. She sounded so excited…" she pleaded.

"Don't worry I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No I have to go. I might come home for dad's birthday."

"He would love that. Call me and we'll make arrangements."

"Love you Mom."

"Love you too shortcake." She cooed. Ah she tormented me with that nickname since Rosalie and I were toddlers. I took Rosalie's Strawberry Shortcake doll away from her because I liked the strawberry fragrance of its hair.

Once I hung up Rosalie trudged into the kitchen with a book in her hand. Her blonde hair in a messy ponytail as she wore a baggy black thermal shirt and black sweatpants. This was different for her even after the attack. She usually wore girly sweats not men's…I have no clue where she got them from. Like I told my mom she has been rather odd for the past week in a half. Still timid and reserved, but that spark she lost has been a small glimmer in her eye making its way back.

"Here." She whispered pushing the book in front of me on the counter.

"What's this?" I asked softly trying not to frighten her. She has been okay with me so far, but Esme told me to be a gentle as possible with her emotions.

"Can you please take this to the library for me? It's actually due today." She asked louder and sweetly. Batting her blue eyes at me. She was up to something.

"Skinny Bitch?" I asked looking at the cover. I've heard a few of the nurses talking about this book, but the question is when did she go to the library to get it? She has a car, but she has been hesitant to leave since she moved in.

"Yeah…it was in Cosmo and I thought why not. It gives really helpful tips on how to eat healthy." She said shrugging nonchalantly, but she focused on my face to see if I was buying whatever she was doing.

"I can take it back this evening I suppose." I said nodding.

"NO!" She shrieked. Now I know she was up to something.

"Okay I'll take it back now?" I asked skeptically.

"Thank you, Edward." She murmured kissing my cheek quickly trudging back out of the kitchen. Weird.

I reached the Seattle Public Library around one o'clock. After about five minutes with the librarian trying to flirt with me I finally handed her the book. As I expected she raised an eyebrow questioning me. I shrugged walking away. That's when I noticed her. Bella was in the stacks standing on her tiptoes trying to place a book back on the shelf above her. I chuckled watching her become more and more frustrated. She was adorable. I started to walk over to her to help until I saw her slip and fall backwards. Luckily I made it to her in time before her head smacked off the ground.

"Why is it every time we meet you end up in my arms?" I asked flashing her the crooked grin my mother says is my secret weapon.

She sighed. "I don't know…I have a damsel complex." She mumbled snuggling closer to my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks guys for the reviews. I still need some ideas on 1918 baby names. This chapter is short but necessary. The POV will mostly be Edward and Bella. I just needed to write this part for understanding. Thanks Guys!!!! R/R and I'll write more!**

**APOV**

If she wasn't going to do something about this I surely would for her. I would have to be innocent yet sarcastic. I can do this…It's for Bella and she deserves someone to love her. It's a shame I had to steal her phone.

"Darlin?" The love of my life's southern accent called from the bedroom doorway.

"Jazzy!" I squealed from the couch.

"What are you up to?" He frowned watching me fiddle with Bella phone in my lap.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked innocently. Jasper loved me, but he scolded me when he thought I took things to far with his precious ex-step-sister? Renee had been married three times so it's hard to keep up with the sibling status. She was with Jasper's dad Isaac the longest, 15 years shocked even Bella.

"I know my fiancé and she isn't as innocent as she tries to be. You are plotting in that brilliant and beautiful brain of yours." He said knowingly as he stood in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Jazz, I'm not plotting…I swear." I pouted jumping up from the couch to kiss him.

"If you're not plotting then why does that phone in your hand look a lot like Bella's?"

"She left it here…. That girl would forget clothes if she wouldn't be so cold… and exposed." I said waving my hand to brush off what I wanted him to think was silliness. Oh silly Bella. I looked up to see if he was buying it.

"Tell me why you have her phone before I call the apartment or the library." He threatened. He was so cute trying to be protective older brother. I thought it was endearing.

"Jasper!" I pouted even more I could tell he was going to be giving in soon.

"Alice…now. She's my little sister and you constantly meddle in her life. I feel some what responsible." He sighed. That hurt he takes blame for me… I love Bella and want what is only best for her. Fine I guess I should tell Mr. Grumpy Pants that ruins all of my fun.

"Edward Cullen." I groaned out.

"The doctor Emmett was going on about? He's been tormenting her about him." He said thoughtfully.

"He was clearly interested and has done nothing about it."

"So your going to doing something, I'm guessing?" He asked shifting me on his lap.

"I need to or she'll never marry him." I said nodding quickly.

"Always the romantic." He said rolling his beautiful blue eyes and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Shut up and watch history be made." I said matter-of-factly as he leaned back with an amused look on his gorgeous face. I texted the message and handed the phone to Jasper so he could see it.

_-E_

_It's been a week and I can't get you off my mind._

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan._

"She's going to kill you." He said frankly with no joking in his tone.

"And you won't let her." I beamed.

About five minutes later her phone began to ring. The ID flashed Dr. Cullen. Shit!

**RPOV**

I was bored and all I ever do is sit in this house. I'm sick of being pathetic…I'm sick of everyone coddling me…I just want to get on with my life and quit being a victim. Royce was vile and he has what is coming to him. I can't wait till someone makes him their bitch in prison.

Lately our neighbor Emmett has been visiting me when he didn't have to sit through practice. The brute hurt his knee carrying a couch, but he didn't go into specifics on how it happened. At first I was hesitant when he showed up at the door introducing himself. He was huge, which scared me because Royce was average build and he still hurt me. I did find out that I shouldn't have judged Emmett because he really does have a big heart. While Edward has been at work Emmett's been coming over keeping me company. He even stays over when Edward has to stay on-call. For the first time in my life I slept with a guy without having sex. He didn't push it he just held me. He is perfect.

"Rosie your phone's going off." Emmett voice boomed from the living room.

"I don't have a phone?" I said shuffling into the room. Edward said he would get me a phone when I was ready. He didn't push the fact that I needed one.

"Well something's beeping." He said waving Edward's phone at me.

"Oh that's my roommate's."

He pulled me down gently onto his lap resting his chin on my shoulder. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"It's probably his mother or mine so it can't hurt to look." I shrugged slightly opening Edward's phone.

The text read:

_-E_

_It's been a week and I can't get you off my mind._

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan._

"What's your roommate's name?" he asked.

"Edward…Why did this girl put her full name?" That is weird.

"Dr. Cullen?" he asked. How did he know Edward?

"You know him?"

"He was my doctor for my knee."

"Oh…"

"Bella is like my little sister." He explained. So this girl goes by Bella.

"Why did she put her full name?" I said more to myself. I couldn't get over how strange that was. At least it was strange to me.

"She didn't." He said frankly.

"She did it's in the message." I insisted lifting the phone to him.

"No my sister did." He sighed in frustration.

"Wait I'm confused." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

"Watch and learn." He smirked finding Bella's number in Edward's contact list and hit send. While the phone rang he hit speakerphone.

"Um…Hello?" A beautiful voice chirped through the phone. I could hear a deep chuckle in the background.

"Now tell me why little sister you have my precious Bella's phone before I go to the library and tell her what you did." Emmett demanded and threatened. His tone scared me a little and I think he could tell because he gently kissed my shoulder.

She sighed deeply before she answered. "You sound like Jasper." She mumbled.

"I knew I liked him…Now, what's with the phone stealing?" he said lightly trying to make me comfortable.

"Wait why do you have Edward's phone?" She demanded.

"You first."

"Bella's been mopey because Edward never called her... I told her to text him, but you know her she's too damn stubborn so I took the initiative."

"Why must you always meddle? Alice I'm starting to…" Emmett started to rant, but I cut him off.

"Edward's been brooding and pouty." I blurted out. Emmett looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Em, who was that?" Alice squeaked with excitement in her voice.

"Rosie…Edward's roommate." He smiled at me.

"Hello!" she exclaimed.

"Hi." I said shyly back to her. I want the old me back.

"Now back to business. We need a plan." Alice said determined.

"For what?" I asked.

"To get them together…Oh I know!"

"Oh God." Emmett groaned laying his forehead against my back. I reached around with my free hand and patted his head.

"This is what we'll do… I have a book from the library that needs to go back I can give it to Rose to give to Edward. He can take it back Saturday at while she's working. This is perfect!"

"Edward might not buy it." I said meekly.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"I haven't left the house since I moved in…" I whispered as Emmett rubbed my back. He knew what happened to me.

"Don't worry we'll make it convincing." She said reassuringly.

"Alice." Emmett warned.

"No Emmett…I want to help. Edward deserves this he has done a lot for me." I turned smiling at him.

"Alright. You can come over now Rosie's house is across the street from mine."

"I'm already out the door!" She squealed hanging up.

"And that is my little sister Alice." He grumbled.

"She seems interesting." I giggled slightly.

"That's one way to describe her."

"What's Bella like?"

"She is…" He said starting to tell me about her. I couldn't help, but smile. She sounded so different from the other girls he dated. Especially with her being post-Tanya. He really did deserve happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I've been M.I.A. because of school. I've been writing for my Universities newspaper and it been taking up my time. I will try to update soon. Please review if you like this story I'm still on the fence about completing it because if know one like the story what's the point of continuing. This chapter is kind of two. There is brief drug/suicide talk! I really hope you enjoy. I'm trying to give background so you guys have explainations for the future… Thanks read and review…Please!!!!!!**

**BPOV**

Lauren was a bitch… she truly was. I was sitting at the service desk going over book returns at my computer when she walked over with a stack of books and said I needed to put them back because they were part of my designated area. I looked at numbers on the bindings to see which section I needed to place them. My luck two of them went at the top of the shelves.

"Lauren you're taller then me…there is no way I can reach putting these back."

"Well I suggest you find a way Bella or I can tell Mr. Banner that you refuse to do your job. "

"Fine." I said through gritted teeth. I stalked past her towards the front of the library where I turned to reach the research stacks. I started placing the lower books back first. Then the last two books became my Everest. I would have used a chair to stand on, but last time that happened Mr. Banner yelled at me and said it was a safety hazard for him and the fact I was a major klutz didn't help me either. I stood on my tiptoes still barely reaching the shelf. I rocked slightly each time I tried inching the book on the shelf. My method was working for now. "I almost got it…" I kept chanting to myself until my ankle gave out make me fall back. The shelving spaces were so close together I was waiting for the impact to the back of my head, but then I felt arms wrapping around me.

"Why is it every time we meet you end up in my arms?" Edward asked flashing me the most gorgeous crooked grin.

I sighed thankful for his rescue. "I don't know…I have a damsel complex." I mumbled snuggling closer to his chest. Snuggling is a something you don't do to a stranger or at least to someone who you've known for a half hour. Though Edward wasn't a stranger there was a bigger picture for us… Bella snap out of the crazy talk he could put you in an asylum.

"Hmm." He mused gently placing me upward.

"What?"

"It's funny, I have a knight in shining armor complex." He smiled brightly.

"You are a charmer." I smiled shaking my head.

"How so?"

"You flirt shamelessly with women and then get their numbers, but never call." It started out teasingly until I could feel the hurt rise.

"Bella I'm sorry about that." He said sincerely.

"Sure you are." I snapped.

"No, I really am. I had and still do have every intention of calling you. It's just that the hospital hours have been very demanding and my roommate has been going through some issues that require my attention."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you're not just saying this because you ran in to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Trust me?" he pleaded with his eyes smiling sheepishly.

"I don't even know you."

"Can I say something without you laughing or thinking I'm crazy?"

"Yes."

"I feel like I know you. I actually want to get to know you better though…please?" He smiled.

"Alright." I sighed giving in to him. I'm in for trouble with him.

"When are you done here?"

"I was done an hour ago, but…she won't do her job so I'm stuck here." I frowned nodding in Lauren's direction where she was watching us intently.

"Does my lady need defending from the dragon?" He asked puffing out his chest. I giggled at his playfulness.

"If you defend me she'll just go to our boss and tattle." I sighed. Lauren was vindictive and she would do anything to get me fired. Edward must have noticed my frustration. He gently lifted my chin and stared into my eyes.

"I do want to hang out with you tonight if you're not busy." He asked and I was dazzled.

"I'm not busy… I do have some work that I need to take home though…" I said biting my lip.

"I can help if you want me too?"

"It's boring work."

"I love boring." He grinned. That's when it happened.

"_Edward, get to your room." Elizabeth said quickly to my beautiful husband. I could hear them from downstairs._

"_Mother, I have to confess what I did." I heard him say solemnly. The baby would be here shortly and my angel sounded too torn up._

"_What you did?" Elizabeth accused her voice rising. I could only assume it was because of the look his face held. Edward's emotions were told by his facial expressions._

"_I'm going off to the war." He mumbled._

"_Pardon me?" She said angrily. _

"_I've enlisted…" he explained._

"_Edward your wife is upstairs trying to deliver your child." She full out yelled._

"_Isabella is having the baby?" He breathed._

"_Yes… I can't believe you're still a foolish boy." She spat at him._

"_I need Edward." I screamed as the doctor told me to push for the final time._

_The door busted open as Edward rushed to my side. It was deemed improper to have him in our room while I delivered, but I needed him. After hearing him and Elizabeth yelling downstairs I knew bad things were to follow._

"_Mr. Masen you shouldn't…" The nurse assisting the doctor started._

"_This is my house and that is my wife, I do as I please." He hissed at the nurse._

_With the growing tension in the room I heard the most wonderful noise. "Mrs. Masen you have a healthy daughter." Dr. Pemberton smiled handing me my daughter._

_I looked at her and she was perfect._ _My baby was a perfect mix of Edward and me. She would have his green eyes, what hair that was on her head was his bronze locks. I could see she would have his crooked smile, my button nose and my heart shaped face._

"_Iz, she is absolutely beautiful." He said in awe looking at our most precious gift._

"_Anna." I said not even sure I said her name out loud._

"_Pardon?" He murmured kissing her little nose._

"_We'll name her Anna." I whispered looking at him with tears in my eyes._

"_You heard me talking to Mother." He frowned knowing my tears were of heartbreak._

"_I did, but we won't talk of that now." I cried cuddling Anna to my chest. I hated the feeling she was the only thing I would have left of Edward._

"Bella…Please what's wrong?" Edward pleaded trying to get me to speak. I didn't realize I spaced out as the memory over took me. I had tears falling down my cheeks. Damn it!

"Bella…" he tried again I also didn't notice he must have moved us because we were further back in the stacks out of view from Lauren… hell even the whole library.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for…Are you okay?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"I'm fine…it's nothing." I lied. It was definitely something. A baby…our baby and she was the most beautiful and perfect baby in the world. I never wanted kids, but she changed my mind. Just her face etched in my memory was enough to do me in. I didn't realize I let out sigh until Edward pulled me to him.

"I want to see you tonight." He whispered nuzzling my neck. My God he is nuzzling my neck.

"You don't think I'm a basket case?" I sniffled.

"Never…I am concerned though. Please."

"You can come over to my house. I live on Kensington St. It's the only brick townhouse that looks like it's from a gothic era. You can't miss it. I should be home by three."

"No motes or dungeons?" he teased brushing my hair behind my ear.

"You're real funny." I glared playfully.

"I better get going before the dragon finds us. I'll stop by at five?" he asked hopeful. Did he really think I would change my mind?

"Sounds good." I giggled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"See you then…" he hesitated like he was going to say something else, but decided against it. He gave me one more squeeze and left the stacks.

With him gone I realized I have no clue what the fuck I'm doing.

After my breakdown I returned to my desk and Lauren started her inquisition. I grew annoyed and went to Mr. Banner's office asking if it was okay to leave for the day. He thankfully let me go saying I did more work then needed for the day.

Now I stood on my back balcony taking a long drag of my cigarette. I don't know why I bought a pack, but after the turmoil my last memory sent me into I needed one. Which to some it would bring panic that I was smoking…

"Bella…" the southern voice called. Shit! The balcony door was opened and I could see him now and I knew he could see me. I was caught now there was no point in putting it out.

Jasper froze in the doorway with a disappointed look on his face. He now saw me sitting there with my knees pulled up to my chest in what I call my comfy chair. Puffing away expertly on my cigarette.

"Why?" Was all he said.

"Jazz it's just a cig…"

"No it's never just a damn cigarette Bella."

"I'm not doing anything else…just smoking this is my first cigarette in three years." I pleaded for him to believe me.

"Bells…" He sighed shaking his head and he slowly sat across from me.

"I promise you."

"You promised Charlie you quit… You've come so far Bella. Why?" he asked calmly.

I guess Jasper had every right to be worried about this, but honestly it was just a cigarette. I knew I wouldn't lose control again…I couldn't.

To think about all that happen I would have to start at the beginning. My mom left Charlie a few months after I was born taking me to Phoenix with her. He would never admit to it, but he hated Renee because she took me away from him. I was two when Renee married Isaac Whitlock. The southern gentleman. Every time I look at Jasper I can see his father. I love Isaac like a second dad, but he is no Charlie.

Isaac lived in Phoenix for a year before he met Renee he was originally from Texas. He did have a son with an ex-girlfriend he had from high school. Jasper's mother stayed in Texas and refused to let her son travel to Phoenix away from her. With that being the case Isaac and Renee would spend summers in Texas, while I went to Forks to stay with Charlie. He didn't say much, but I really loved my summers with him. Also if it weren't for Forks I wouldn't have met Alice and Emmett. When I was six I came back from Forks meeting ten-year-old Jasper. Apparently his mother didn't tell Isaac she had an inoperable brain tumor, which killed her a month after they arrived in Texas. The first few months Jasper lived with us he was quiet, but stayed very close to my side. I would tell him stories about Charlie, Alice, and Emmett. Emmett would get us into so much trouble, but for some reason Charlie never yelled at us. Alice had him wrapped around her little finger when we would get into an Emmett situation. Jasper would listen intently and chuckle lightly from time to time at our silliness.

That following summer Jasper begged Isaac to let him come to Forks with me. His father asked and Charlie agreed knowing Jasper's situation. As soon as we landed Charlie and Alice were there to greet us at the gate. She ran up to us and hugged him saying, "What took you so long? I've been waiting forever." He blushed and quietly replied. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting." And that is when Jasper fell in love with Alice. Sure she was ten and he was eleven, but they would always be in awe of each other till they could start dating and their love could grow.

After that for a while our lives were pretty boring. That is until I turned sixteen. Jasper was finishing his senior year at the University of Washington and I missed him while he was gone. He loved it there even though we all were in Phoenix he had Alice, Emmett and Charlie close by. I think at times Isaac was a little jealous of his bonding with my dad, but he did appreciate Charlie watching out for Jasper. Even though Jasper was happy I was stuck with Renee. After I came back from Forks that summer she started behaving weird. My mother was an eccentric person, but now her personality some how became deflated. She became quiet and would take hidden phone calls. Isaac grew concerned and started having the calls looked into. It was Christmas break and she tried dragging me out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"_Renee, please don't do this… at least wait til' the mornin or when you sober up. Bella deserves better then this." Isaac reasoned in a calming voice._

"_Fuck you ISAAC." She hissed holding my arm tighter._

"_Mom?" I whimpered trying to pull my arm away._

"_Renee let her go…" Jasper yelled and pleaded trying to get into the room. I could see the anger in his blue eyes as Isaac held him back. _

"_Bells I have your bag…you're driving." She demanded grabbing my bag and ran out of the room._

"_No…" I yelled shaking my head, but she was already gone._

"_Bella we'll figure something out. Just go with her. She will cause an accident like this." Isaac whispered kissing my forehead._

_Jasper hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear. "I'll call Charlie...He'll fix this."_

That was the last time I saw them for a year. That night we stayed at Phil's house, which he became husband number three. Turns out she was seeing Phil for the past two years and gave Isaac the divorce papers that night before we left. Jasper held true to his word and called Charlie. He tried to get custody of me, but Renee made it difficult by moving us around. Phil ended up being a good guy, I felt bad he got mixed up with my mother and her insanity. She started drinking and hitting me. I don't know what happened to her. We never were that close, but she never behaved like this until last summer. That's when my smoking began.

Because of Renee and the abuse I started to close myself off. I went out of control. The smoking, the drinking, and the drugs… I was in too deep, but it numbed my pain. I was seventeen and we were living in Jacksonville when I walked into the house after seeing my dealer to find Renee laying in the bathroom… her wrists were sliced and I was frozen. I can't remember much from that night my doctor's later said it was PTSD.

Isaac was the one to get me from Jacksonville and brought me home to Charlie. No one was expecting the new me that arrived. Jasper took time off work to stay with me while Charlie ran the law of Forks. To say I was difficult would be an understatement. I agreed to go to school… the only reason I went was to find out where I could get the pot and coke. That's when Jacob came in… he was a year younger then me, but was in some of my classes. What I didn't know was that Jake was close to Emmett and Charlie. Emmett ran a football scholarship program and Jake was one of his recipients. News flash for me was Emmett had him keeping an eye on me. I didn't have him fooled one bit. Jake caught me talking to Tyler Crowley as we made an exchange. I took the ecstasy from him and Jacob went straight to Charlie. I was busted.

Long story short Charlie and Jasper had an intervention of sorts and I agreed to rehab. I spent my senior year in a rehab facility in Seattle. Luckily the classes I took while there got me into the University of Washington. When I was released Alice became my roommate and we moved to the townhouse Charlie and Isaac purchased for me. I felt bad because Jasper and Alice had lived together for the past five years and now they were separated because of me. Alice assured me she thought being roommates would be "The best thing ever." I can never deny Alice. The doctors told Charlie that I had been clean for the year the only addiction I had was my smoking. He let me keep that for a little bit until he tried to reason how bad it was for me. Jasper was afraid if I kept smoking I would start my old ways again. Saying it was my gateway. So I quit during my freshmen year for Charlie and Jasper. Which I guess leads us to now.

"Has Alice told you about…anything?"

"Bells what's going on?"

"I've been having dreams."

"About…her?" I don't think he could ever say my mother's name around me.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I sighed taking a lazy drag on my new cigarette.

"Try me…If it's got you smokin again I wanna here about it." He said softly giving me a reassuring smile.

"I've been seeing things like past things…"

"Your past?"

"Like past life."

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "Is it good or bad stuff?"

"Mostly good… Today I saw something sad."

"Bella, being cryptic isn't your thing so please get to the point."

So I told him about the crazy memories that I've been seeing. He just sat there listening like he did when we were kids. Finally I finished and he knew I needed advice.

"You had a panic attack?"

"Yes, in front of him." I puffed letting out the smoke in frustration.

"And he's coming over." He asked skeptically.

"Yea…"

"He must be head over heels." He chuckled.

"Shut up." I grumbled. He smiled and started to say something and my doorbell rang.

"Looks like you have a visitor. Call me later kiddo." Jasper said hugging me and ruffling my hair. I put my cigarette out and followed him to the door. He walked past Edward laughing. Bastard.

"Is it a bad time?" Edward asked frowning.

"No that was my brother. He has a tendency to drop by… all the time." I giggled. Within time maybe I can tell Edward my story, but not tonight.

"It's nice you have family close by… I know I miss my parents." He smiled sadly. He was right it was nice having my family.

"Where do they live?" asked softly taking his hand leading him into the living room.

"Chicago."

"Wow… So you here by yourself?" I frowned.

He smiled squeezing my hand easing my concern. "My roommate is from back home."

"Good." I nodded looking at him. His green eyes spoke so many unsaid words and each time he looked at me I felt loved.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

My neck was hurting and I have no clue why. I ran my hand over my face to clear the sleep away. Then suddenly I could feel pressure on my right side. I looked down to see why my arm was asleep and had the most amazing surprise…Bella. She was tightly snuggled into my side.

After I arrived last night we talked for a bit then decided to order take out. While waiting for our food I assisted her with making labels for the new arrival at the library. I found out she was an English Lit major and dreamed of writing a book. Just by how passionately she spoke about her writing I couldn't help falling in love with her. She excused herself a few times and would comeback smelling like smoke. That made me curious. After her third departure I followed her up to the balcony.

"I would have never taken you for a rebel." I teased watching her exhale the cigarette, but she froze slightly.

"Oh no, you caught me…I'm a closeted bad ass." She said rolling her eyes with the cigarette sitting lazily between her plump lips. By this action I could tell her and the cigarette were old friends.

"Did anyone ever tell you smoking is bad for your health?" I playfully chastised taking a seat beside her.

"To be honest oh noble knight…I haven't smoked in three years. I bought this pack today and had one, but why waste the whole pack." She shrugged taking a long drag, which was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen and slowly puffed out smoke rings. I wasn't a fan of smoking, but she made it look alluring.

"Why the sudden need to smoke?" I asked cautiously.

"Today was just a smoking day." She sighed tiredly looking down.

"Was it because of what happened in the library?" I murmured brushing my hand along the side of her cheek. She sighed keeping her eyes connected to mine. She didn't need to say it I could see my answer in those gorgeous brown eyes.

"I guess you can say that." She whispered turning her head a little to kiss the palm of my hand.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly. I don't know why, but Bella seems like an old soul to me and I was merely curious.

"20." She smiled shyly. There were two sides to her. She was a confident women and yet a scared girl.

"Hmm…you act older." I mused.

"I've been told I was born middle aged and get older every year." She laughed bitterly.

"How old are you?"

"28."

"Funny you seem younger, Doogie." She teased trying to take attention away from her sadness.

"Your sarcasm makes you endearing." I declared winking at her.

"Really? You should tell Char…my dad that. He grumbles all the time saying I'm a smart ass." She giggled laying her head on my shoulder.

"Well you're a beautiful smart ass." I said softly looking down at her as she blushed. I made a note to make her do that more. She smiled taking another drag of her cigarette.

"You don't smoke inside?"

"No, when I lived at home with my dad he wouldn't let me smoke in the house. So I guess doing it outside is a bit of a habit." She explained.

"So he wasn't a fan?" I concluded.

She giggled at that. "Chief Swan is a law enforcer…he would never be a fan of his 17-year old smoking."

"He didn't try to stop it?"

"He wasn't happy, but he had reasons why he let me keep the habit for a bit." She breathed. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable with our subject matter so I tried to change subjects.

"Chief Swan?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! He has 5 scary rifles." She giggled.

"How reassuring…" I mumbled. Pausing briefly as my thoughts got foggy.

_I looked down at my precious little girl in my arms and couldn't seem to get enough. She is so beautiful and will have a lot of men courting her when she is older._

"_Anna my angel, papa doesn't know what to do. I'm afraid I have made a foolish mistake. I look at your face and it agonizes me that I have to leave. You and your mother are my world. I wish you could be as happy as your mother was when she was a little girl." I smiled remembering my Isabella when we were younger. "She was shy and loved to read under your grandfather's willow tree. And there was no telling her no. I have a feeling that is going to be the case with you my darling daughter." I whispered._

"_Edward?" she asked sleepily._

"_Yes, love?"_

"_May I see her?" she whispered sitting up slightly._

"_Of course, Iz." I smiled placing her rightfully into my wife's arms._

"_She looks exactly like you." She breathed in awe gently placing a kiss on Anna's head._

"_But she has your nose and face shape." I argued tracing her little face with my finger. "Isabella, I…"_

"_Please not at this moment, Edward." She pleaded quietly avoiding my gaze._

"_We need to discuss…" I started, but I mistakenly looked at her face. Her eyes were cast downward as she cuddled Anna protectively to her. Tears were silently streaming down her face. I felt as though a knife was stabbed through my chest and my heart ripped out._

When I came to Bella sat there patiently looking at me. I could feel my cheeks were wet. All she said to me was "You want a puff?" offering me her cigarette.

"No thanks." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Her offer was tempting, but a little voice in my head kept saying Esme would be disappointed. I was definitely a nerd growing up and did everything that was expected of me though I could tell that Bella's smoking wasn't from rebellion more so something anxiety issue. She did it to mask emotional pain. If she saw what I did I understand her distress.

"You have an idea of what I went through earlier?" she whispered tilting her head towards me. I was glad she didn't think I was crazy and ask me to leave because right now I think it would very hard to leave her side.

"I do." I smiled sheepishly placing a quick kiss to her temple.

My angel giggled as she stood and grabbed my hand dragging me down the stairs.

"Movie?" she asked and I nodded.

We must have fallen asleep because here we were laying on her leather couch with her wrapped securely in my arms. Bella started to shift and looked up at me smiling. I leaned down and kissed her cute little nose. She lifted up slightly to glance at the clock that read 2:45.

"Hmm…Bed?" she asked yawning.

"I can go home." I offered.

"No stay." She mumbled against my chest snuggling closer.

"How could I refuse this face?" I chuckled squeezing her cheeks. She just scrunched her nose at me.

"I'm not suppose to be cute…I'm suppose to be intimidating so I can keep up my bad ass reputation. You're making me soft." She huffed.

"Well you can be my cute bad ass." I chuckled kissing her nose again only to make her pout deepen.

"Fine." She sighed feigning frustration. She was adorable. I slowly lifted myself from the couch and Bella watched me curiously. I stood in front of her smirking and scooped her into my arms. She squealed briefly.

"Edward you're unreal." She breathed contently laying her against my shoulder.

"Why?" I asked carrying her up the stairs.

"Because of this…you are a perfect gentleman with impeccable manners." She gestured to my arms that were holding her.

"It's how I was raised to treat my girlfriend." I smiled at her stopping at the top of the steps.

"Girlfriend?" she asked blushing. I loved the blushing. It should her innocence and shyness.

"Yeah?" I nodded and saw her nod to the direction of her room.

"This is new for me… I mean I've never had a…boyfriend." Bella frowned looking toward the ground.

"Ever?" I asked incredulously. Surely I wasn't the only man to be undeniably attracted to her.

"No…the opportunity has never came up." She mumbled. I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that.

"Really?" I asked setting her gently on her bed. She scooted over and started taking the throw pillows off the bed.

"You know you're not helping my nerves with all you shocked one-worded questions." She added sarcastically as I looked down at her.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly. She giggled and then pulled her blue hoodie off throwing it into the chair in the corner of the room now revealing her white tank top. She shocked me next when she unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them. I stiffened seeing her in the tank top and boy shorts. She looked at me curiously and then her eyes went concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I croaked out, feeling like a horny teenage boy.

"Liar…Your face is giving you away."

"It's just you're beautiful." I murmured looking at her. The she realized what I meant.

"I'm so sorry… I'm used to sleeping like this. It helped with my deto… I mean it's comfortable. I can dig out some sweats." She said rushing to her dresser. I hurried and grabbed her hand.

"No, you're fine. You should be comfortable while you sleep."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable… Oh God you don't even have clothes!" she said looking through the drawers.

"Bella…" I tried.

"I'm already fucking this up…" she said to herself.

"Bella." I said louder this time.

"What?"

"It's fine I can sleep in my briefs…if it's okay with you."

"It won't be weird for you?"

"Nope." I smiled taking off my t-shirt and jeans. I could hear her intake of breath. "You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm a virgin!" she blurted out immediately smacking her palm over her mouth. I stared at her trying to hold back my laughter of her cuteness. She then surprised me by jumping onto the bed, diving under the covers and covering her head.

I crawled up onto the bed and hovered over the lump that was Bella. "Why are you hiding that gorgeous face from me?" I murmured.

"Because I just humiliated myself…I'll understand if you want to leave." The muffled lump spoke.

"I don't want to leave. Why would I want to leave?" I asked confused.

"I'm an inexperienced kid and your… you!" She cried. That was it. When I heard her sobs I reached up and pulled the comforter down.

"Bella you are a women, not a kid. I am experienced, but the fact that you aren't doesn't bother me. I want to sleep in this bed with you and I want you as my girlfriend. I feel a strong connection between us…I would be an idiot to let you go." I said staring straight in to her eyes I could hear a few sniffles escape. "Now can I get under there with you?" I whispered and she nodded.

I took in a breath enjoying this moment of laying in Bella's bed. "What's going on in your head?" she whispered moving closer to me. We knew each other a short amount of time, but she seemed to get me.

"You've never been in love?"

"No."

"That blows my mind." I whispered. How could someone like this beautiful creature never be in love?

"Why?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Bella, you're the one that seems unreal."

"Edward…" she tried cutting me off.

"Let me finish. You are beautiful and intelligent. I can tell by watching you with your friends you are caring…"

"Please, stop… Don't put me on a pedestal." She tensed.

"Bell…"

"I'm not that great honestly." She insisted with finality. "Can we sleep?" I nodded pulling her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest and tangled our legs together. In this moment I knew we belonged together… Forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I shifted slightly feeling safe. Edward was sleeping behind me our legs entangled and his arm draped over me. I looked down noticing the blanket at my waist and his hand up my shirt resting right under my boob. It was like it belonged there.

Thinking back to last night I thought nothing through. When I asked him to stay I thought he would think I was clingy and it was to soon. I didn't want him to leave. He surprised me when he agreed.

Then I had to take my clothes off. I wasn't thinking it was a bad thing because I slept like this since rehab. It made my detox more bearable. My therapist said it was a good way to have me feel comfortable in my own skin. I almost slipped in telling him that. Me and my big damn mouth, but I couldn't help it when I was around him the word vomit happened.

I heard my bedroom door being thrown open and the intruders booming voice. "Bells!"

I groaned at hearing Emmett. Edward stirred and his hand brushed up cupping me. God he is killing me and I will never live this down. Damn Emmett!

"Well…well…well." He snickered.

"Out now." I hissed looking at his smug face.

"But…" He tried speaking, but I cut him off.

"No! Go downstairs we'll be down."

"Fine. I'm saying this though; you should be ecstatic it was me to come up here. Jacob is parking the car and if he saw this…"

"Downstairs NOW!" I yelled lifting my head glaring at him. He just grinned and left my room. I looked at Edward over my shoulder noticing his brilliant green eyes looking back at me. I don't think he realized his hand was up my shirt. I wasn't complaining though.

He was the second guy to ever feel me up next to Newton. Newton was a mistake. A very drug induced mistake. Just thinking of it now repulses me. I did it for a line of coke and it was beyond stupid.

"Morning." Edward whispered kissing my neck. I moaned and realization crossed his features. "I'm sorry." He said quickly removing his hand.

I smiled grabbing his hand that was holding me and kissed it. "Was I complaining?"

"No." He breathed slowly.

"Then don't worry about it." I murmured, running my fingers through his hair. He took my hand that was in his hair and pulled me down to meet his lips. He lightly brushed against my lips and then started to deepen the kiss. It wasn't hurried or eager. It was soft and passionate. After a few minutes we stopped leaning our heads together.

"We better get down there before he comes back." I whispered. I knew Emmett he would be back to torment me.

"How about you shower, I'll make breakfast and keep Emmett entertained." He offered.

"Jake's with him and they can be…a handful."

"I'm a pediatric surgeon I think I can handle them." He said confidently. I was confused though be cause he was the emergency room doctor when I met him. He must have noticed my face.

"I was doing a rotation in the E.R.," he explained.

"Okay, I'll shower…don't listen to a thing they say please." I pleaded. Jake would be miserable and Emmett would be deviant.

"You're perfect in my eyes." He said sincerely. What world is he from and what did I do to deserve him.

"Go…" I smiled pushing him away. He got out of the bed and threw his clothes on. I stared at him as he swaggered over to me and kissed me tenderly.

**EPOV**

I walked down the stairs and rounded to the kitchen when I heard to loud hushed voices arguing. Just like when I first met them. I saw Emmett holding Bell's cigarettes in his hands frowning and Jacob sitting on a bar stool with a scowl on his face.

"Good Morning." I said cheerfully.

"Hey doc…" Emmett acknowledged but still seemed distracted with his thoughts.

"Bella's getting a shower. I told her I would make breakfast would you guys like some?"

"No thanks." Emmett said quietly and Jacob just glared. "Ummm…are these yours?" Emmett asked carefully.

"No, I don't smoke."

"Thought so." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Anything wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"She started again…" Emmett sighed.

"I can see why?" Jacob seethed looking straight at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. Honestly his attitude is rather irritating.

"She's doing this because of you!" The younger man yelled taking the pack from Emmett and threw them on the counter. He glared at me and stormed out the back door.

"Don't listen to him, his ego is hurting." Emmett smiled smacking my back.

"Can you explain to me his hostility?"

"He loves Bella, but she only loves him like a brother." He said simply.

"And the cigarette outrage?"

He took a deep breath. "What has Bella told you? Better yet what are you to Bells?" his solemn look turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Society would say she's my girlfriend." I grinned at that word.

"You two did look mighty cozy this morning." He chuckled raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like that." I said quickly. It wasn't like that. I've slept with a few women, but I wouldn't rush her into an intimate relationship yet. She was precious and I had to do this right.

"Dude, I know I'm just fucking around." He assured.

"Can you answer my question?"

"I'll tell you, but I won't tell you all of it because that's Bella's to tell."

"Fair enough."

"I was nine when Charlie brought Bella into my life. He was our next-door neighbor, but I looked at him like my dad. My mom was married twice. First to my dad and then to my half sister Alice's father. The summer she divorced him was when Bella was born. Alice would go over and help Bella's mother with the nursery. I could tell once that baby was born Alice would probably try and beg my mom to let her live over there…Bella was born and then she was gone. Renee up and left Charlie taking Bella with her. He was devastated, but tried not to let it show. I would sneak over to the house and watch sports with him as much as he could. At times I wished he was my dad. A year after she left Renee showed up with some guy we would later meet as Isaac. She dropped Bella off with Charlie declaring she had to go to Texas for the summer to meet her stepson. Charlie had no idea what to do with a baby. He was a rookie cop in Forks, which meant he lived at the station. My mom decided to step in and said she would help him with Bells. Every summer it was the same thing Renee would show up unannounced with Bella and then come back before school would start. When Bella was seven she showed up with Jasper. "Saying he was her big brother and we HAD to be nice to him." Alice though was more then nice to him. They're getting married in a next month… Time passed quickly. Jasper and I went to University of Washington and were roommates. Senior year I was picked for the NFL draft. I had a busy year. Then Jasper called me panicked around Christmas saying Renee took Bells and they had no idea where she was. Bad things happened, but that is for Bella to tell. She did come back changed. The last time we saw her she was 15. She was innocent and a shy little girl, all she did was read…But now everything was different. Bella moved back to Forks for good. Charlie was the one stuck with her while Jasper, Alice, and I lived in Seattle. He called and told me about her behavior. I thought about it and remembered Jake who was a recipient in my scholarship program, went to school with her. He saw her hanging around the low life's of Forks. What ended it all was when Jake saw her exchanging money for ecstasy. She was in too deep man. Charlie and Jasper decided to send her to rehab in Seattle. When she came back she lived with Alice here and went to U Dub… And she's a bit of a smart ass." He finished.

I didn't know what to say. It seems like my beautiful girl went though so much pain.

"Her smoking was the start of it."

"Yes." He nodded slowly.

"She's been clean for?"

"Three years… This knowledge doesn't scare you away?"

"Emmett we all have pasts. Bella is important to me." It was true we all have pasts. Mine unfortunately included Tanya.

"Good…she deserves to be happy." He grinned.

"You're being nice, right?" Bella grumbled glaring at Emmett as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm always nice." He chuckled leaning against the counter. Bella looked at him and then her cigarettes.

"You saw them." She stated.

"I did…"

"Jasper knows and understands." She said quickly cutting him of.

"Does he?"

"He caught me in the act. Now get off my back, Em." She snapped.

"So hostile little one…I got to go."

"Jake was with you?" she asked furrowing her brow in confusion.

"He's out back being pissy. We'll be back later."

"Alright." She said reaching up kissing Emmett's cheek.

"Bye Doc." He smiled retreating where Jacob had left.

She looked at me concerned.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"No…you can tell me what's wrong." I said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What did Emmett say to you?" She asked quietly, fiddling with her pack of cigarettes she picked up from the counter. She was too beautiful to be putting this stuff into her system. With Emmett giving me a brief idea of her addictions I wanted to learn more from her. Though I didn't want to push her.

"Bella…"

"Please." She pleaded in a whisper.

"He told me you had addictions in the past… he only told me because of Jacob's tantrum." I said softly.

She stared at her bare feet wiggling her little toes. I started to move closer to her and she surprised me by looking up. Her face resembled the heart broken girl from my dreams as tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"I don't do that anymore." She whispered. The look in her eyes held so much truth. I could tell she wasn't lying.

"I believe you."

"The best part of believe is the lie…" she said solemnly stepping around me to leave the room.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who review. I appreciate your input very much. I really do hope you enjoy this story. These two have issues and as there past unravels things will happen to them as a couple. What I have planed you might like!**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I can't believe Emmett told him my past. It's too soon and no one wants to be with an ex-drug addict. I don't even try to date anyone because of that reason. I'll be a loser when rejected. Why did Edward have to walk into my life? Even before we met I saw him in these visions or whatever they are. I was okay with being alone. Maybe what I see is a very delayed reaction to the drug use.

My bed started to shift. Why is he doing this? He isn't saying anything, which maybe he'll take the hint I don't want to see him… I don't want him to hurt me…break my heart.

I closed my eyes tightly only to feel him brush my tears away.

"I was engaged last year." He whispered kissing both sides of my cheeks. Huh? I slowly open my eyes and look right into his gorgeous green eyes. He was kneeling in front of me and had his head laying on my pillow. I could fell his sweet breath on my face.

"Edward, you don't…" I tried telling him. He didn't need to tell me anything to make me feel better.

"Please, let me tell you this. I want you to know everything about me." He said firmly yet with a tinge of gentleness to his voice.

Fine I can't say no to him. "What happened?"

"Two hours before the wedding I was at the church with my mother making sure the wedding planner had everything perfect… we heard noises coming from the confessional. I opened the door, Tanya and my Uncle Aro fell out."

"I'm sorry." I whispered running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not. Tanya was a social climber…" he paused like he wanted to add more to that sentence. "I met her while in med school. My parents wanted me to marry someone else back then, but she got engaged. I think Rosalie felt bad so she introduced me to Tanya…" he sighed slightly lifting his head from the pillow. He stared at me contemplating something. Then surprised me by placing a soft kiss on my lips. "In order for me to tell you about Tanya I must explain Rosalie a bit. I've known Rosalie since she was born. We grew up together and absolutely despised each other. She was like the Paris Hilton of Chicago?"

"Paris Hilton?" I giggled.

"That's the best way to describe her. Though Rose has a little more class and tact… " He mused.

"Okay."

"During our college years she met Tanya. Tanya grew up in the slums of Chicago, but ran with the same people Rosalie did… They liked coke lines and pills." He whispered. He was waiting for my reaction.

"Oh." I breathed.

"I though was quiet and loved science. I was beat up in high school, and no one bothered me in college. I came home for winter break my second year of med school and met Tanya. She was loud and opinionated. Her temper was unbelievable; I didn't realize it till the end. She said after a year of dating she was over the drugs… "_the childish shit_". That's when I thought she was ready so I proposed. Everything was perfect in our lives until the wedding." He said in a monotone voice. "Apparently Rosalie found out my uncle was giving her money for her habit. Tanya just wanted the title Dr. Edward Cullen and my money." He finished, laying there just looking at me stroking my hair.

I lifted my hand and rubbed his stubble face. "What led you to Seattle?"

"I was humiliated and needed to leave Chicago. It was all over the papers. I didn't want that for my career. So my father pulled some strings with his old roommate from Berkley and made it possible for me to start my fellowship here."

"What happened to Tanya?" I asked quietly looking down.

"Last I heard was Aro got rid of her after my father threw him off the board of the Cullen Foundation."

I didn't know what to say. He had experience with drug addicts and liars. This only made me feel worse. How can he not have doubts about me? I closed my eyes I couldn't look at him.

"Bella I didn't tell you this to hurt you. I told you this so you can trust me."

"Why would you want to be with another addict?" I grumbled feeling my tears,

"You're not an addict." He sighed brushing my tears away. Again this unbelievable man was comforting me. With so much love?... in his eyes.

"I was…it was bad really bad and I wish I can tell you why, but I can't." I whispered nuzzling my nose against his. He made me feel safe.

"You don't have to tell me it all now. I just want your trust." He smiled sincerely and kissed my lips.

"Where did you come from?" I said in awe.

"Chicago." He grinned.

"Ah, so it seems I'm not the only smart ass."

"I've been known to have my moments." He chuckled winking at me.

"Hence why you were beaten up in high school." I pointed out.

"That and I was a massive nerd."

"How? You're gorgeous." I said incredulously. There was no way he didn't have girls falling at his feet.

"Thank you, but in high school a lanky and brooding… intellectual." He was choosing his words. Note to self I need to see pictures of him from high school.

"Just because you say intellectual doesn't mean you weren't a nerd." I giggled sticking my tongue out at him.

"Scoot over." He said standing up and slid under the covers with me. "You intimidate me." He said seriously.

"Me? Why?" I squeaked out in surprise.

"Look at you. You're brilliant and beautiful, Bella." He smiled pulling me closer to him.

"Edward, I'm very flawed." I sighed quietly.

"Let me be the judge of that. You really don't see yourself clearly." He said determined to show me what he meant. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Do you have work today?" I asked taking the attention away from me. I leaned in and started to kiss his neck.

"Hmm…No-not until in the morning." He stammered.

"Stay until you need to go?" I pleaded sucking on his earlobe.

"Another sleepover?" he breathed, running his up the back of my shirt.

"Yes please."

"I don't think I'll ever be able to deny that face." He chuckled kissing me deeply.

"Now I know your weakness." I giggled breathlessly.

"You'll always be my weakness, Bella." He whispered looking intensely into my eyes.

_I couldn't stop crying. My parents were gone and now I was alone. The rain poured down on me and all I could do was love the numbing feeling of the cold. I felt his arms around me._

"_Iz. go home with me." He pleaded brushing the wet strands out of my face._

"_They're gone." I sniffled leaning into him._

"_I know." He sighed kissing the side of my head._

"_I will never see them again, Edward." I whispered looking up into his green eyes. Those eyes have made me feel safe since we were children._

"_Mother wants you to come home, Iz."_

"_Home?" I asked. I didn't have a home. My parents were dead and I was orphaned. _

"_We want you with us…" He said softly._

"_You are my home now?" I said with hope._

"_Always." He smiled that familiar crooked grin._

"_Forever." I stated reaching up kissing his cheek._

_And at age fourteen I fell in love with Edward Masen._


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I spent this whole week with Bella. Well I did spend some time at the hospital, but the rest of my time was with her. I couldn't get enough of her. She has made me kind of pathetic.

We are watching a Street Car Named Desire and she is completely entranced with it. Her one leg is hanging lazily off the back of the couch behind my head, while her other one rested on my lap. I love seeing her this relaxed and comfortable with me. I couldn't help, but glance at her. Her reactions to Stanley, Stella and Blanche were hysterical.

"It sucks that Brando had to be such an ass." She huffed.

"Stanley was an ass Brando just played him." I corrected.

"Whatever." She pouted.

"How about I put in another movie?" I offered starting to get up.

"No…too comfortable to move." She grumbled waving her leg that was resting on me.

"The DVD player will play the menu screen if we don't change the channel at least." I reasoned.

"Remote." She ordered in a lazy tone as she held out her had.

She surprised me by hitting a few buttons and I looked at the television. Suddenly the Pride and Prejudice main menu was up. I looked at her confused and a little amused.

"5-disc changer…" she said shrugging.

"My Bella is such a brilliant and beautiful girl." I cooed playfully at her. I pulled her leg a little, leaning into kiss her.

"Possessive much?" she giggled shifting slightly to reach my lips.

"Of course only when you're involved." I breathed deepening the kiss.

"Bella!" A musical shout came from the entryway.

"Oh god…" Bella mumbled throwing her head back against the couch pillow.

"What?"

"Edward!" The little pixie exclaimed lunging at me. I could see Bella cringe from the corner of my eye.

"You must be…Alice?" I asked confused. I have to admit this little woman threw me off a bit.

"Duh! I'm surprised you even know who I am because some people like to ignore me for a week." She said with an exhausted sigh glaring at Bella whose leg was still resting on me. Bella's face looked sad for hurting her friend.

"I'm sorry that would be my fault." I said taking the blame.

"Oh so chivalrous to take the blame and face the wrath of…me." Alice squealed in delight plopping down on the love seat.

"I need water." Bella said quickly starting to rise.

"Don't worry, Love…" Shit did I just let that slip? I looked at her and she look unphased, which I would take as a good sign. "I'll get it for you." I stood and she reached for my hand pulling me down to her face. She leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm going with you." Alice declared jumping up from her seat.

"Alice…" She hissed.

"Bella, don't get you're panties in a twist." Alice said with her hands on her hips. "I'll behave and won't scare your precious Edward away."

With that I just left the room shaking my head. Alice was a firecracker, but I could tell she really loved Bella. I heard her little body following behind me. I walked through the kitchen door and went on my mission to get my beauty her water.

"You love her." Alice chirped. She threw me off with that statement and the water I was getting was over flowing the glass. "Water Edward." She giggled leaning against the counter.

"Uh…you said I…"

"Love Bella." She said this like it was no big deal.

"I…I…" words were not finding me. I did love Bella, but it was too early to acknowledge it.

"Don't worry your secrets safe with me." She winked.

"It's… I don't want her to think I'm crazy and trying to rush things. I mean it has only been a week. That's crazy… right?" I asked nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"No." she said simply shrugging her shoulders.

"I have to go to Chicago next week for my dad's birthday…" I started. I don't know why, but felt comfortable telling Alice things.

"You want her to go!" she beamed.

"I do, my mother wants to meet her." I smiled thinking back to the conversation I had with Esme. She practically begged me to bring Bella home with me.

Alice looked straight ahead "My God I see it now! Your wedding is beautiful and don't even make me go on about your children…"

"What?" I asked. Did she mention mine and Bella's children.

"Never mind." She said quickly. "I'm sure if you ask her she would go. Her finals are this week so she shouldn't be busy."

"It's not too soon?" I asked again.

"I think it will be a perfect trip for both of you."

"My room mate is going as well…" I explained.

"Has she met her…I mean them yet?" She asked quickly.

"How did you know my room mate is a girl?"

"Alright don't tell Bells this, but I stole her phone a couple of weeks ago to text you. She was afraid you weren't interested so I stepped in."

"I didn't receive any text." I said furrowing my brow in confusion.

"That's because Rosalie called and found me out."

"I'm confused. How did Rose have my phone?"

"You left it at home… This is about you and Bella needing a push not me and Rosalie stealing phones…" She said irritated.

I didn't quite know what to say. This woman was definitely strange, but I knew we would end up being good friends. "So I hear you and my brother have developed quite the bromance." She said changing the subject.

"Brother?" I asked. Wait did she say bromance?

"Emmett…He loooves you. Apparently he's the only one Bella wants you around."

"Emmett just sort of shows up in the mornings." I reasoned. Since I started staying here he would be in Bella's room at nine o'clock waking us up.

"I understand, during his off season he's like a ninja popping out of nowhere…Usually he starts out here and ends up at my shop…" She giggled

"Shop?" I asked interested in what her friends do.

"I own a Boutique and another side business here in Seattle. My first Boutique is still in Port Angles near where we grew up."

"If you don't mind me asking what's your side business?"

"You'll laugh." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Try me."

"Palm and Tarot reading…but I can also see things." She said nonchalantly.

"So you're a psychic?"

"I don't like that name it makes me sound hoaxy like Miss Cleo… I like informer of the future."

"I don't think that's a career to laugh about." I said seriously. Ever since my visions started who was I to judge.

"I knew I liked you." She beamed and then became serious. "You see things too." She added knowingly.

"I do." I whispered. She knew what I saw. I could feel it. In that moment I knew I would be able to have Alice's help

"You will figure it out, but while you do so just love her." She murmured resting her hand on my arm.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. I've never seen her that relaxed and happy… Em told me she's been smoking again." She sighed.

"She has, but I'm watching out for her."

"Good…We better get the lazy one her water or she might kill me for taking you away." Alice giggled.

"Right." I chuckled.

Walking into the living room my beautiful angel was asleep in the same position I left her while Elizabeth Bennett told Mr. Darcy off after hearing him warn Mr. Bingly about her sister.

"That's one of her favorite parts."

"Noted." I nodded.

"I'm going to take off…She'll say yes." Alice encouraged.

"I hope." I mumbled.

"She will and tell her to call me later." I nodded and watched her disappear.

I walked over a scooped my angel up shifting her so we could lay on the couch. She snuggled closer to my chest.

"Oh Mr. Darcy." She mumbled tiredly and giggled slightly. I stared at her. That's a shot to my ego.

Then Bella looked up at me with tired shimmering eyes. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked innocently reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"You were awake." I accused.

"You're delusional, I was sleeping." She giggled snuggling her face in my chest.

"Right."

"You give up to easy." She pouted.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned down and captured her lips. It started out gentle, but as time progressed she became rougher. She bit my lower lip and giggled. I about lost it. We needed to stop before it was too much to take back.

I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers. "I have to ask you something."

"What?" she whispered kissing me quickly.

"I have to go to Chicago next week, would you… go with me…please?" I stammered.

"You want me to go with you?" she breathed running her little fingers through my hair.

"Yes, my room mate is going as well. I want to show you where I came from."

"Where would we be staying?" she whispered her stare burning mine.

"My parents house."

"They know about me?"

"Of course. My mother really wants to meet you."

"Your mother?" Her eyes held unexplainable pain that I wanted to fix.

"Yes…If it's asking too much you don't have to go…"

"What is she like?" she asked me quietly, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"My mother, Esme is the most genuine person I have ever met. With me being her only child she focused a lot of time on me growing up, but she never hovered. She loves everyone and believes there is good in us all. She runs the charity division of The Cullen Foundation. I work with her quite a bit and it blows my mind how much time she puts into the community. They absolutely adore her. She's my mother and I am proud to say I'm her son." I smiled just thinking about my mom.

I looked down at Bella and saw the tears silently falling down her cheeks. I gently wiped away her tears with my thumb.

"I would love to go to Chicago with you." She whispered leaning up to kiss me.

**A/N: I feel like this was a filler, but it was needed to set up a few things. I the next few chapters will move us were this story needs to be. I haven't written in a while because no one seems interested in this story. If I had 10 reviews I would be happy, but it seems no one is liking what I'm writing... Enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Lemons…**

**EPOV**

We had a couple of days until we left for Chicago. My nerves were shot. The visions were becoming far and few between, which wasn't too bad because they were about Isabella and Anna. I also was able to focus on my own Isabella more because I saw less of the past. Every moment with her was precious and she made my life euphoric.

Esme, though did say she was making our visit under the radar, due to Tanya purposes. The beast of a woman tried to keep in contact with my Chicago acquaintances since Aro dumped her trashy ass. I would do anything to keep her away from my angel.

Bella started to stir a little next to me. I couldn't get over the fact that we have only been together for two weeks and I loved her this much. She was perfect. I started to brush my fingers through her hair in awe of the beauty she possessed. She was so strong, but at the same time delicate.

When I wasn't at work we would hang out with Emmett or Jasper and Alice. At the same time Rosalie would convince me to stay with Bella and I was hesitant to do so. With her friends Bella put her tough smart-ass façade on in front of all of them, but when it was just me and her she became fragile. She would cuddle to me and tell me how she really felt. Like how it bothered her when Emmett and Jasper would hover and tell her what was best for her life. And how Alice was constantly worrying if it was really a good idea to move out. I saw the real Bella and knew my angel had her problems, but she deserved the world for being so strong.

She moved closer and buried her face in my bare chest. She began to mumble and I knew she was sleep talking.

"Edward," She breathed. "No…noo." She started to whimper.

"Shhh… I'm right here, Love." I whispered kissing her hair.

"I love you." She whispered.

That's when my heart burst.

**BPOV**

I could feel his kisses on my neck and face. This wasn't a bad way to be woken up, but as I slowly opened my eyes I could tell it was still night.

"Sweets…what's going on?" I whispered groggily, pressing my lips softly to his. I lightly brushed his lips a couple of times shifting so I was now straddling him, pressing my body against his bare chest. I pulled away just enough to stare into his eyes again. The look in his eyes said it all and I knew that it was time to become one with him.

As if he could read my thoughts, I felt his warm hands rubbing my thighs and slid under me to cup my ass and he pulled me closer until I could feel his growing erection between my legs. I let out a moan, and he covered his lips with mine.

The desire I felt for him was overwhelming. I leaned into the kiss more, sliding my tongue along his bottom lip and he agreed with my silent question. Our kiss deepened and I felt his hands slide under my tank top, and as his fingertips brushed the under side of my breast, he let out a groan closing his eyes. Since I was going to bed I hadn't bothered with my bra; and from the reaction of his cock twitching against the growing heat between my legs, it was a smart move on my part.

He panted against my lips as they parted for a second to catch our breaths, and he slid my tank up over my head. I felt my hair brush against my back. Edward's fingers ran through my curled waves that now fell forward and it brushed against my nipples, causing them to tighten, sending tiny shivers through my body. His eyes roamed over my breasts briefly, with such love in his eyes. And I was surprised by how natural I felt with him like this. "Love," he whimpered just before his lips consumed mine and I melted into the kiss.

He said it with so much love and adoration I knew this wasn't a mistake. Our lips never parted as he shifted me. My legs were now wrapped around his waist and he moved me slightly so I was comfortable, he was resting between my legs. I tensed slightly and took a shuddering breath at the contact, but then moaned as I tried to pull him closer. I needed to have him closer.

He pulled away and I became frustrated with the distance. I swallowed hard and bit my lip. "Is something wrong?" I asked afraid of his rejection.

He stroked my cheek with his hand, kissing me softly. "Nothings wrong… I need you…" he murmured, his eyes searching mine. He paused for what seemed like eternity before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "You're beautiful, Love."

I leaned up to kiss him gently, and rested my head against the pillow as I spoke again. "I love you," I murmured, tracing his lips with my finger.

His eyes smoldered, and he leaned down to kiss me again. "Are you sure, Bella?" he asked against my lips, and I could hear him take a breath.

I nodded and looked into his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure," I whispered, running my fingers over his cheek, and brushed his lips. "Love me, Edward."

I felt him take another quivering breath, before his hand moved to my hip and he leaned down to kiss me. I felt the entire length of him move against me, and my body shivered with anticipation, and my hands moved into the hair that drove me crazy. Our lips parted and I felt our tongues move in sensual pattern against the others, and we both let out simultaneous moans of pleasure.

He slowly pulled away from my lips and I let out a cry of annoyance, until I felt them move to my neck. I swore I had never felt anything more exciting as his lips explored my skin. His lips went to my collarbone sending a rush of passion straight through my body, causing my hips to buck slightly against his erection. After a small groan from him, he began to tenderly kiss down my body. His tongue ran circles around my nipples, causing me to bite my lip and writhe beneath him. He kissed a trail down my abdomen until he reached the elastic of my boy shorts, which were gone with one swift movement. This showed he was experienced. I knew he was, but still he knew what he was doing and I didn't.

He reached out his hands to take mine, and pulled me up to kneel on the bed in front of him. His hands ran up my arms as his eyes took in my body, until they met mine. "God, Bella words can't describe," he whispered and then kissed me with such a raw emotion, I felt my knees trembling against my mattress and I slowly wrapped my arms around him.

I ran my hands over his back, exploring every muscle line and committing every part of him to memory. The way his skin felt under my hands. The way he touched me with such affection and spoke to me like I was the love of his life…his soul mate. I brought my hands to trail down to his sides and slid along the waistband of his sweats, tugging at them until the fell down his legs to a pool on the floor.

He stood in front of me in all his glory. I shyly looked down at him. Edward was…gorgeous and very big. Everything about him was perfect. The light from the moon outside illuminated his body. It shadowed and highlighted every muscle and curve of his toned torso perfectly. He started to kiss me and we moaned into each other's mouths, his fingers tugging gently at my long locks.

He broke away from my lips again to direct attention on my neck and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him against me and leaning my head back slightly to allow him better access. He lifted his head to look at me again as he gracefully swept me into his arms again to lay me down.

He ran his hands along my legs, leaning down to kiss each knee before slowly spreading them apart. I was on full display to him, and nothing had ever felt more amazing then this moment. This topped being high any day.

The backs of his fingers ran slowly down the inside of my thigh, leaving a thrilling sensation in its wake, until they reached their destination at my folds. They slid easily along me, and I heard him let out a strangled groan. "So wet," he mumbled.

My eyes closed slowly as he continued to feel my desire for him. I was taken by surprise when he pressed his finger inside me. It felt amazing. I felt him lay beside me, stroking his free hand against my cheek. "Bella, I love you."

I opened my eyes to look up at him. He held my gaze as he added another finger inside me, and I winced as it began to stretch me a little. I tilted my head back, signaling for him to kiss me and he complied without hesitation. "Please Edward. I need you," I whimpered against his lips.

He seemed to watch my face for a moment, and slowly withdrew his hand. He now hovered above me. His hands slid into mine moving them above my head, lacing our fingers together. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and began to slowly push into me.

My eyes snapped shut as I hissed at the pain. I knew this was supposed to be painful, but God he wasn't even in all the way. I did want this with him and that's what I kept chanting to myself. Though the farther he slid in me, the tighter I squeezed his hands and I felt the tears threatening to spill. A few fell and I could feel his lips press against them, and it was like he was kissing away my pain. I opened my eyes slightly and saw his shoulder in view. I swear I had no control because I bit him to stop the scream that was building as I felt the sharp pain shoot through my body. Edward being the angel that he is remained extremely still as I gasped for air against his shoulder. He laid his head on mine and whispered his love for me. I was still fucking crying. "Edward…"

He looked at me, with worry in his eyes. "The painful part is almost over do you want to stop, Love?" he whispered nuzzling my neck.

"No," I whispered releasing my grip on his hands and ran my fingers through his unruly hair. "Love me." I repeated again. At this point I'm not ashamed to say I was pleading with him.

"I promise to never hurt you, Bella," he whispered, and I closed my eyes. Edward slowly moved toward my shaking lips, brushing his gently against mine as I pulled him closer to kiss him fervently. He began to move inside me, the pain was turning into a pleasurable need. The feeling of Edward inside of me was beyond words. His head came to rest on my shoulder, his mouth next to my ear. Small moans were escaping us both.

His movements continued to be slow and tender making me let out my first moan of pleasure. Something inside of me was changing. A tension was building I knew I was close to my breaking point. I closed my eyes and focused on this feeling.

Edward's hands were moving down my body. His fingertips brushed the sides of my breasts, down my waist and hips. He grabbed my leg and hitched it over his hip. I smiled as Edward's eyes met mine. His gorgeous green eyes seemed to look into my soul. And each movement brought a new wave of pleasure; the tension was building and caused my head to spin. I felt a ripple of pure bliss begin to rush through me. His thrusts became deeper and our breathing filled the room. My hips instinctively met his, pressing him deeper against my g-spot felt so fucking good, I didn't want it to ever stop, and I let out a rasping moan.

My fingers dug into his hair as our hips began moving together. "Bella…Love," Edward moaned. The sounds he was making only intensified the need growing inside me. It was threatening to overcome me. Edward's thrusts became faster and I knew he was close. I wanted him to cum. I needed to him cum.

"Edward," I moaned breathlessly. "Edward. I… feel you. I need to feel you cum with me."

That must have set him off, because he thrust even deeper and hissed. "Fuck Bella!" I felt him pulse inside of me and suddenly I found my release, as the heat flushed through my body. I heard him yell my name as my muscles tensed around him.

"Edward!" I panted as my body trembled against him. He lifted his head and I could see his face. God, he was gorgeous and mine. If I wasn't sure before I am now. I will love Edward Cullen for the rest of my life.

He slowly pulled out of me, but kept his arm around me and pulled me against him. Our hands were linked and I turned me head back to so we were staring into each other's eyes. He brought his lips to each of my hands kissing them lovingly.

"Bella, I know this is soon, but I really do love you." He whispered kissing my shoulder.

"I love you too, Edward." I breathed trying to snuggle closer to him.

"We're going to have to start locking the door." He chuckled.

"Why?" I asked furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Because Emmett and Alice have a tendency of barging in here in the mornings and I plan on keeping you naked as much a possible." He murmured against my neck.

"We really just did that." I said in awe. He was my first and I'm pretty sure he was going to be my last.

"Yes, Love and for your first time… my body is forever yours." He said with such conviction.

"You're just saying that." I whispered.

"No, I mean it. You are my goddess, Isabella." He grinned flipping me so I rested on top of him. I could fell the heat rush to my face. "I love that blush."

"You are so corny." I giggled.

"I'm allowed to be and you love it." He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

"I do?" I breathed.

"Yes." He nodded as I yawned.

"Sleep, Love," he whispered and my eyes began to slowly drop.

**A/N: So they finally did it and now the story can move along a bit. It's all about to get very interesting… So enjoy the journey! Read and Review! I do appreciate all of you that have reviewed it means a lot that your reading and sharing your opinions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm finally writing again!!! I don't know if anyone cares due to lack of reviews. I had to graduate college that's why I haven't written. Now I can get back to the story. I really wish more would review so I could get your opinions. Let me know what you think and here is chapter 13!**

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa!" the voice bellowed waking me up and then I heard the thud against the door. "Fuck!" The voice whimpered.

I turned in my very naked boyfriend's arms "You locked the door?" I giggled against his chest.

"I didn't want him seeing you naked." He said groggily rubbing his eyes.

"Bells why the fuck is your door locked?" Emmett whined through the door.

"I'll take care of him, love." Edward yawned kissing my forehead. He got up and rapped the sheet around him.

I lunged forward grabbing his elbow. "If… you can't… he'll kill you." I stuttered out. That's all I need is have him answer the door like that and have Emmett murder him for taking advantage of his sweet innocent Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Emmett growled impatiently.

"Get under the covers," Edward whispered kissing me as his hand brushed my side gently. "He won't hurt me."

I watched with wide eyes as he unlocked and opened the door. "Shit!" was all I heard and Edward stepped into the hallway.

_My beautiful Anna laid in my arms looking up at me. All I could see was Edward. He has been gone for two months and my heartbreaks every time I look at my angel. Her hair was growing in; I could see his color of bronze already peeking through._

"_What are we going to do, Anna Banana? Your grandmother says I keep you cooped up in here. I do not think that is the case. We miss papa don't we?" I cooed at my giggling angel before me._

_The firm knock at the door popped our little bubble. I sighed laying Anna in the bassinet, sneaking one more glance at her. She was my little angel… our little angel. I was truly blessed to have her in my life._

_I opened the door and two men in uniform stood in my doorway. Both held a look that told their emotions were masked, the younger one looked to be Edward's age and the other was about the same age as Edward Sr._

"_Mrs. Masen…" The older one stated. That's all he needed to say I knew. I knew why they were here. They were there when Mrs. Parker's son down the street was killed in Germany. They were here to tell me my Edward would never be able to kiss me again. They were here to tell me Anna would never know her father. They were here to tell me my husband was dead._

I can't fucking breathe! I can't…

**EPOV**

I was able to get Emmett to leave. I think he wanted to punch me, but he knew nothing was on under the sheet making him leave in a hurry. I expected that would be his reaction.

Now I returned to our room and my beautiful girl was hyperventilating with her knees pulled up to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Bella…please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, moving towards her.

"Ddddd…dead." She choked out with a strangled cry.

"Love, breathe for me." I said firmly, picking her up and placed her on my lap.

She started to take deep breaths, which helped her to calm down but she still clung to me like it was the last time she would ever see me.

"Ed…Edward." She whispered continuously.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella," I murmured kissing the top of her head. "You're safe."

After about an hour of crying I was able to get her to sleep. I reached over, grabbing my phone without waking her to call Rose.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered timidly.

"Hey Rose, its me. Can you do me a favor?"

"Edward isn't our flight in an hour?" she asked curiously.

"That's what the favor is for. I need you to see if you can get us a later flight." I sighed stroking my Bella's cheek.

"Why?"

"We have a small issue we need to sort through…"

"Is Bella alright?" she asked worriedly. The old Rose cared for no one but herself.

"I believe she will be. She's sleeping right now." I whispered.

"This is what we'll do, I'll call the airline and have our flight pushed back… Give me Bella's address, I'll meet you at her place and we can leave from there."

"Are you going to be able to get here?" I asked unsure, since we moved here Rose wasn't familiar with the Seattle area.

"Edward I'm not an invalid." She snapped, which took me back. That is the first time she has snapped at me since her attack.

"I'm sorry…" I started but she cut me off.

"No apologies please, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She said hanging up.

I stared at Bella brushing the hair out of her face. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Looking at her I know I want to marry her, but I need to know what is going on in that head of hers.

"Edward, I love you so much." She whispered. I thought she was sleep talking until I saw her big brown eyes staring back at me.

"I don't think I can even begin to describe my love for you, Bella." I smiled kissing her quickly.

"I... Don't leave?" she asked pleadingly as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered, pulling her closer to me. "Tell me what happened."

She bit her lower lip shaking her head. Her eyes were pleading with me. I just wanted to take away her pain. Since I met this girl she has nothing but a burden following her. I was going to put a stop to that and make her happy she deserved happiness.

True to her word Rosalie arrived in fifteen minutes knocking on the front door softly.

"Who is that?" Bella asked furrowing her brow.

"Rose. We'll leave in a while for our flight."

"Can I just lay here for a bit?" she sighed, kissing my chest.

"You don't want to get dressed?" I asked, reaching to grab my sweat pants off the floor slipping them on.

"Why can't we be naked all the time?" she pouted playfully, wiping at her remaining tears. I knew what she was doing she was putting on her I'm fine mask. I will play along for now.

"As much as I would love that I don't think that would be a good idea. Would you want the nurses seeing this?" I said gesturing up and down my side.

"Point taken." Bella nodded.

"I'll be back, love. Take a shower." I suggested.

"Okay… Love you." She smiled weakly running her fingers through my hair.

"I love you too." I grinned kissing her.

I left the room to let Rosalie in. The old Rose used to be impatient that I kept her waiting but this Rose was fidgeting in the doorway. She was wearing her now signature black waffle shirt and baggy sweat pants. She looked at me and pulled me in for a hug. This was new and then I saw Emmett behind her looking scared.

"Rose?" I asked still looking at Emmett who was now shifting nervously.

"He's with me." She whispered pulling away slightly to look at me.

"He'll be joining us in Chicago?" I asked confused. How does she know him? One thing is for sure the women in my life baffle me.

"It would be good for Bella to have someone and I want mother to meet him…" she trailed off nervously.

"Emmett is more then welcome to join us…" I started but was cut off by Emmett.

"Thanks Doc!" His booming voice said as he hugged both Rose and I.

"No problem?"

"We'll talk on the plane. Where's Bella? I would really like to meet her." She said with an excited gleam in her eye.

"She's in the shower…" That's all I said to Rose before I realized she was heading up the stairs. Old Rose was still there.

"I wanted to apologize for this morning." Emmett said sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"Just to warn you Jasper knows what happened."

"Let me guess he wants to kick my ass?"

"Actually I think he might be in love with you as much as Bella. He said "You're good for his sister" so you're alright in my book."

"You and Rose?" I asked looking knowingly at him.

"We're neighbors." Emmett smiled slapping my shoulder.

"She's the reason you dropped the couch." I said as realization hit.

"She is." He stated proudly.

"Be careful with her, Em…" I started but he cut me off.

"I know about Royce and I swear to God I would never treat he like that." He promised.

"I know."

"Looks like Bells found a new smoking partner." He said nodding towards the stairs.

I looked up the stairs, to see what he was talking about. Sure enough the balcony doors were opened and puffs of smoke were trailing in. These to will be driving me crazy by the time we arrive to Chicago.

**I left it her because the next chapter will be in Chicago!! Just to clear up every ones ages: Present Bella-20, Past Bella 17, Present Edward-28, Past Edward-18 (for war purposes), Emmett-29, Rosalie- 26, Alice-23, Jasper- 24, and Jacob-19**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

The flight to Chicago was one of the most silent ones I have ever been on. When Emmett and I made it to the balcony we found Rose and Bella puffing away on their shared cigarette passing it back and forth. Both of them sat there quietly and I wasn't sure what to make of their silence.

At first Bella kept glancing at Rosalie then she would look down at herself or subconsciously mess with her wet curls as if to straighten out her hair. I knew Rosalie's beauty could be intimidating. Since we were children she would use her appearance to get what she wanted or threaten other girls. When our mothers, more so her mother tried to push us into a relationship when I was dating a girl named Kate senior of high school Rosalie only a freshman tried to make her feel inadequate of being with me.

She wasn't doing that with Bella though. It looked like Rose was also self-conscious of being around Bella. Neither spoke while out on the balcony. Emmett would try to joke every couple of minutes and I was the only one who would respond by laughing or commenting back. Bella just glued herself to my side and clung to me burying her face into my neck. Rose stood and smiled sadly at me then she whispered to Emmett he only nodded. That was all that really happened since we left.

We were just about to land at O'Hare International and Bella stirred next to me. She fell asleep a half hour ago I tried to ask her what happened earlier this morning, but Rose just turned around in her seat and shook her head at me to drop it. What the fuck? I dropped it though and let my angel cling to me.

"Love," I whispered.

"Hmmm." She groaned.

"We're here," I smiled nudging her some.

"Here?"

"Yeah, Chicago."

"Oh yeah." She mumbled into my neck

"I received a text from my mom she's waiting for us in the terminal." I murmured into her hair. That seemed to wake her up.

"I… she won't like me, I'm a fuck up." She whispered, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I know for a fact that my mother and father will both love you. I also know that they will probably fight over you." I chuckled quietly, causing Rosalie to turn around again.

"Bella he's right, Esme and Carlisle will love you maybe more then they do Edward." Rosalie added softly. I looked at Rose and the look on her face was hard to describe. It was a mix of seriousness and determination. I couldn't place why though.

"Ladies and Gentleman Flight 764 Seattle to Chicago has arrived. Thank you for flying American Airways." The pilot said over the speaker.

"Bells just think what will happen when he has to meet Charlie and Isaac!" Emmett laughed receiving a light smack to the back of his head from Rose, which surprised me.

Bella giggled lightly, grabbing my hand, as we existed the plane. I was right my mother was waiting for us in the baggage claim area.

"Edward…Bella…" Esme called smiling at us.

"Mom." I grinned back. Leave it to my mother to include Bella in her greeting.

"My God you are gorgeous." she said in awe making Bella blush about ten different shades of red.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." She said quietly, looking at her beaten in Chuck Taylor's.

"Sweetheart, call me Esme or mom. I prefer mom though." She chuckled winking at me. I froze slightly remember that Emmett said Bella did not get along with her own mother. Bella raised her head to glance at Esme.

"I think I like mom." She whispered tightening her grip on my hand.

"Then it's settled." Esme said warmly pulling Bella in for a hug. When she pulled back her face soften when she saw Rosalie peeking out from behind Emmett's large frame.

"Rose don't I get a hug from you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She murmured hugging Esme tightly.

"Who might this be?"

"Emmett McCarty." Emmett boomed pulling my small mother into a huge bear hug causing not only my mother but also Bella and Rose to giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett." She said patting his back.

"Like wise Esme." He winked at her.

"Well are you children ready to go?"

We all nodded. It was good to be home but I think now my home would be anywhere Bella might be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It took twenty minutes to get to my parents brownstone in the city. Mom spoke animatedly about redecorating the kitchen, her and dad's trip to Uncle Marcus's villa in Volterra, and the charity work she was doing with the hospital. Rose did manage to tell mom that she needed to us to drop her and Emmett off at her house. That's when my mother's face turned to sadness. She explained to Rosalie that Mrs. Hale left town for a Home and Garden conference, I had no idea that existed.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Rose I have your room set up for you so it won't be a problem and Emmett can take the other guest room?" Esme added cautiously. She was not old fashioned; I knew this because I knew Bella was already sleeping in my room. When Rose left for Seattle no one thought she would ever let a man touch her let alone a six foot four, 220-pound Professional Football Player.

"No he can sleep with me." Rose whispered, putting he small hand in Emmett's.

"Their cute." Bella whispered in my ear setting her chin on the shoulder of my seat.

"Home sweet home." Esme smiled pulling into the parking garage for the brownstone residents.

I got out and opened Bella's door scooping her into my arms earning a surprised squeal.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"Put me down." She tried to say firmly but I caught a giggle escape.

"Never," I chuckled kissing her deeply.

"The bags…" she breath against my lips.

"Got them!" Emmett called out all bags intact, already heading in with Esme and Rose.

Even though at first she put up a fight, Bella was now snuggled close to me as I carried her into the house. I placed her down when we reached the foyer. My father decided to stick his head out his study door.

"Es, you home?"

"Yes, we're in the foyer." She called back.

"It's the return of my prodigal son." Carlisle chuckled at his joke, stepping out of his study. He pulled me into a hug.

"Dad," I grinned returning the hug.

"This has to be the notorious Bella." He nodded towards my angel.

"My dad has a way with phrases," I explained giving him a semi-glare.

She nodded and stuck out her hand to shake his. "Dr. Cullen." She said timidly.

"I'm sure my wife has already told you… Carlisle or Dad are your options."

She looked up at me for a second looking lost. She reached up on her tiptoes and whispered in my ear, "I have two dads." Stepping back biting her lower lip.

Carlisle looked at her curiously, but seemed to see her distress. "Or you can call me Dr. Daddy, Edward did until he was nine." He smiled brightly earning a giggle from Esme, Rose, and Bella.

"And it is time for the tour," I grumbled, starting down the hallway. Bella ran up and grabbed my hand holding it over her heart. I glanced at her for a second and could still see the pain she had earlier on her face.

Esme and Carlisle stared at us with growing curiosity. The last time I brought a girl home it was Tanya. Bella was definitely no Tanya.

"Love, you want to take a nap?" I suggested, bringing her hand up and kissed it.

"Yeah," She shrugged following me up the stairs. She stopped looking at the pictures Esme had on the wall. She smiled at the one of me in first grade running her fingers over it. I had two front teeth missing and I was sitting on Esme's lap grinning up at my father who was making faces at us while taking the picture. "You were adorable, how old were you?"

"I was six I believe."

"Your mom has a lot of pictures." She said looking at a few more.

"Some of these were in the brownstone before I was born," I nodded towards the pictures of my mom's family. Bella stopped in front of a picture that I've seen many times. It was my namesake Edward Masen Jr. This was the first time I really looked at the photograph. I looked exactly like him, but older. He was holding a little girl that looked to be three or four years old. She was looking at the camera but cuddled closer in her father's arms.

"Anna?" Bella whispered touching the picture. I watched her looking at the picture. She had a mix of emotions playing on her face; confusion seemed to be the main one. "Who are they Edward?"

"The Masen's, I was named after him." I pointed at the other Edward in the picture.

"Where's the mother?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know," I said shrugging. "My mom would know more than me they were her family."

I saw this man's life and I saw that little girl as an infant. This is what I have been seeing; I needed to find out more about his life… my life. By the look in Bella's eyes I could tell that she knew their story as well.

"Can we take our nap?" she sighed yanking a little on my hand.

"Of course."

I guided her up to our room, which hasn't changed since I left. Albums and CD's encased my walls; I did have one wall for just books that surrounded my bed.

"Your room is beyond words."

"Like I said I was a nerd."

"Well, I would be one too if I had a music and book collection like this." Bella said gesturing to everything.

"When our nap is done you can peek around at my collection."

"I was going to do it anyways without your permission." She said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so Miss Swan?" I chuckled, picking her up to toss her.

"Yes!" she squealed landing on the bed.

I got into the bed with her and she was asleep in minutes. I couldn't sleep all I could do was watch her. My mother came in the room quietly and sat on the side of the bed Bella was on.

"We should have a chat while she sleeps." She suggested softly.

"Mom…"

"Please, Edward." She whispered brushing Bella's hair out of her face. Bella wasn't even her child and she turned all motherly with her.

"Alright," I sighed shifting slightly so she wouldn't wake. I placed a quick kiss on her head and let me mother walk out with me.

"Tell me about Bella, sweetheart." She murmured with a little concern on her face.

Let the inquisition begin.

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to the few of you that review constantly. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Thanks guys!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

So I know I was being clingy since we left my townhouse, but seeing the pain that Isabella went through losing her Edward… I didn't want to know that pain. I love my Edward and I know he loves me. He is the best thing to happen to me since Renee ruined my life. When I woke up from my nap I noticed Edward wasn't with me in the bed, I looked around and also saw he wasn't in the room.

I grabbed my smokes from my bag and journeyed down stairs to the back yard. It was absolutely breathtaking. They had what I believe to be a hot tub at the top of a wall the water was running out into the pool below. They had a beautiful garden surrounding the whole thing. I sighed knowing that this shouldn't surprise me Edward was perfect why shouldn't his house be.

I noticed an ashtray sitting on the patio table and grabbed it taking it over to the pool with me. I slipped out of my Chucks and put my feet in the pool. Every time I shut my eyes I see those men in front of me telling me Private Edward Masen died, but when my Edward took me upstairs that picture on the wall told a different story. Where was Isabella? She was not there.

Lost in thought I tried to take another puff of my cigarett, but it was taken away from me. I didn't notice Esme even sitting next to me.

"This isn't good for you sweetheart trust me." She smiled brushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered looking down. "I won't smoke the rest of the trip."

"How long have you smoked?" she asked softly.

"I started five years ago but quit three," I sighed.

"So this is a new habit." She said sadly playing with my hair. It was a gesture that screamed motherly and it comforted me.

"I started up a few weeks ago," I nodded.

"I know we just met and I don't want to tell you what to do but you should quit," She said quietly, I looked at her briefly she looked like she knew something I didn't. "You know I've never seen Edward this happy."

"He makes me happy too."

"Bella you don't have to tell me but I saw the way you watched me and Edward at the airport. Do you see your mother a lot?" She asked concerned.

"She died when I was seventeen."

"I'm so sorry." Esme sighed pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't be she killed herself, it's what she wanted," I said harshly without thinking. Shit!

"I'm sorry it came out like that."

"No, you're aloud to be angry." She said shaking her head with her arm still around me.

"That's what my doctors at Lakeside said. "

"You were in an addiction clinic?" she asked slightly taken back.

"Yes…How do you know about Lakeside?"

"The Cullen Foundation has worked with them before."

"Edward told me about Tanya… what… our relationship isn't like that." I said quickly, I could only imagine what she thinks of me.

"I know that, sweetheart," she smiled warmly at me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The short version. My mother left my dad a couple months after I was born and moved up to Phoenix. She married my step-dad Isaac when I was eight months old. He had a son that he stayed with in Texas during the summer and my mom would drop me off at my dad's in Washington. I love both Isaac and his son, my stepbrother Jasper they are amazing. My mother started drinking and hitting me when I was sixteen she also left Isaac taking me with her to marry Phil. I started drugs in that time period and she killed herself not long after that. Isaac came and took me back to my dad. Charlie, my dad noticed the habits I brought back with me and didn't like them. I was put in rehab senior year of high school, which has left me clean ever since." I breathed, that was the first time I told anyone other then doctors and my family about Renee.

"You're in college?"

I nodded. "I'm a junior Literature major at the University of Washington."

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered hugging me tightly. "You are a very strong young women and I couldn't be happier that my son is in love with you."

"Thank you, mom." I said quietly, knowing I was crying. She deserved to be called mom.

"See that's what I like to hear," she smiled brightly wiping off my tears. "I brought something out to show you, Edward said you were admiring the picture of the Masen family."

"The picture did peek my interest."

"Would you like to see their photo album I had put together?" she offered holding up the book.

"Sure."

"Carlisle has taken genealogy as his new hobby, I even think Edward is interested in it too because he'd been asking about my family for the past couple of weeks."

"Is this just the Masen family?"

"This one is, though it does have my grandfather in some of them. He was Edward Masen Jr's cousin."

"Oh," I said as she opened the book.

"This is Edward and Isabella Beale in 1913…Hmm what a coincidence, Edward and Isabella." She smiled squeezing my hand gently.

"What is her story?" I asked laying my head on her shoulder as we looked at a picture of two children on a rope swing.

"Well not much is known about her. Not even Edward himself would speak of her."

"They were married." I knew the answer but I needed it confirmed.

"Yes, only for a year." She said sadly flipping to another picture of them as children.

"A year? Edward had a child in the picture."

"His daughter Anna, that little girl was his heart and soul. She was the only reason he still stood after Izzie died."

"She died!" I exclaimed in shock. What I knew was Edward died not Isabella. "I'm sorry."

"It's funny how you have the same reaction Edward had when he wanted to know this story earlier." She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Please continue… the pictures are interesting." I nodded towards the next one.

"This is Edward and Izzie on their wedding day."

"They look so young," I said touching the picture. Just looking at them was pulling me in and I could see their life clearly. He was holding her close to him as she was looking up at him with pure admiration. It was strange to see them this open with their love considering the time they lived in.

"She was sixteen and he was seventeen," She said thoughtfully and glanced at the picture closely. "It's amazing how similar you both look."

"You think?" I asked studying Isabella's face. "Her nose is smaller and she has a beauty mark above her lip."

"Her eyes are identical to yours." Esme pointed out in awe.

"What happened to her?" I asked changing the subject. I need to know what happened.

"The Spanish Influenza hit Chicago in 1918 Izzie, Mrs. Masen, and Mr. Masen all were killed by it."

"Where was Edward?" I asked biting my lip afraid to know the answer.

"He was declared dead by the Army in World War I."

"He wasn't dead though?"

"No, he was a P.O.W."

"She died thinking he was dead," I choked out. She died thinking the love of her life died; I felt what she did when they told her.

"Yes, Anna was the only one in that household that survived the virus." She said sadly as we looked at the picture of Anna in her mother's arms.

"How did Edward come back…how did he find her?"

"My great grandparents took her in and Edward came home when she was two years old. No one ever really went into details on what happened."

"He never remarried?"

"No, he was still in love with Izzie." I turned my face a little further into her shoulder. I did not want her to know that I was crying.

"She looks exactly like him." I nodded towards the picture of a teenage Anna and an older Edward.

"I think that bothered him because he wished she looked more like her mother." Esme mused.

"She got married?" I smiled looking at the women that looked like Edward but had her mother's small frame in a gorgeous wedding gown.

"Yes, to Jack one of the lawyers at Edward's law firm."

"He was alone after that?" I concluded that from Esme's sad expression.

"He had his grandchildren until they moved away. I lived with him when my parents moved to Europe."

"You did?"

"I was fourteen, he knew I didn't want to leave so he told my father I could stay here until college."

"Where was Anna?"

"They moved to New York for Jack's career… she barely came home."

"So he was alone?"

"Not exactly, I stayed here until I married Carlisle." She smiled I could tell she was happy remembering her past.

"He became a judge." I said touching the picture of the older man in front a court house dressed in a judge's robe. He was still as beautiful as he was young. His hair wasn't as messy as it was in his youth; it was now slicked back.

"He was, he also dealt a lot with charities in Chicago."

"So he did work like the Cullen Foundation does?"

"He founded the Cullen Foundation. Carlisle didn't want the credit, but Edward insisted that he run it. He liked seeing a young driven doctor wanting to change the world. He said it reminded him of himself." She smiled looking at the picture of Edward and a young Carlise at a benefit dinner. Even though my Edward looked like this man when he was young I could also see where Edward got his mischievous crooked smile. His father.

"That's why you named Edward after him?"

"Yes." She said sadly looking at the last picture of the book. Edward was in a wheelchair with Esme sitting on the arm of it. Her hand was proudly on her big belly. "He died two months before Edward was born."

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"I like your interest, and your family now you should know about it." She winked at me. Edward took this moment to sit next to me and wrap his arms around me. I cuddled closer to him and he kissed me quickly.

"I minor in history, my brother is a Civil War buff so I've always been interested in the past." I lied a little I minored in history to learn about the time periods of classic authors but I did appreciate Jasper's interest.

"I can't wait to meet Jasper." She smiled touching my hand and glanced at Edward briefly.

"Your visiting Seattle?" I asked excitedly.

"Actually, I was telling Edward earlier that we are moving to Seattle."

"Really?"

"Yes, in about a month we should be leaving here."

"You'll be selling the house?" I asked sadly. This was the house Edward bought his Isabella, it did not seem right leaving the family.

"It will be Edward's."

"You'll be moving back?" I whispered clinging more to him. I tensed at the thought of him leaving Seattle. Leaving me.

"No, this will be a vacation home of sorts." He said in a light tone hugging me closer.

"Oh."

I needed to learn more about Edward and Isabella while we were in Chicago. I need to get Edward to take me to the library; maybe I can look at archived newspapers to learn more about them. There was more that Esme could not tell me because Edward was too heartbroken to tell her.

**A/N: Enjoy even though three people review the stats tell me people are reading this…**


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

My mother took me away from Bella so she could learn more about her. I prayed that she did not wake panicking if I was not there.

I told Esme my concerns and every thing I knew about my love. Each time I told my mother something her grin would get wider. After a few hours of talking my father shooed her away saying we needed some male bonding time.

Carlisle's idea of male bonding was a game of chess. He was the best chess player I knew he could keep a game going for forever. He always had me thinking my moves out thoroughly where as when I played with others I would make a few quick moves and be done.

"How does it feel being old?" I said looking up from the board.

"Sixty isn't old… it's wise." He shrugged make a move for my queen.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I chuckled. My father is sixty years old and he still looks like he was in his forties.

"I really like Bella…Don't mess it up." He said still looking at the board. His comment threw me off because we never really talked about girls or any of my other relationships.

"I'm trying not to." I said honestly.

"You love her." He said nodding his head knowingly.

"I do," I smiled at him as he looked up smiling as well.

"She is broken… I've just met her and it hurts me to see that girl in pain." And there it is my ever-observant father.

"She has been through a lot in her life." I choked out thinking of what Emmett told me.

"How did you meet?" He asked quietly.

"Emmett hurt his knee being… Emmett," I chuckled remembering the comical meeting. "She came barging into my ER scolding him and we've been together ever since really."

"You should get that boy a huge thank you gift." He chuckled taking my king. Damn checkmate.

"Don't I know it." I mumbled.

"Work's going good?" he smirked setting up the board again.

"It is," I said watching his reaction. "I like working trauma."

"But…" he knew my hesitancy with my specialty.

"But my hearts in pediatrics," I sighed running my hand through my hair afraid to look at him.

"And that's why you have a fellowship so you can decide which specialty suits you." He supplied.

"I understand that…"

"All I'm trying to say is that is hard to see children suffer and I know you might have difficulty with that I know I did…"

"I can handle it," I said cutting him off. "I can save them."

"Edward…"

"Can we please drop this, dad?" I pleaded; this was a conversation that never seems to go anywhere when we have it.

"For now." He sighed pushing his chair back slightly.

"I do have a question about a case I had." I started the game again trying to take his pawn.

"Shoot." He said watching my moves carefully.

"The girl is twenty years of age and suffers from severe panic attacks."

"What are the causes of the attacks?"

"Dreams," I wasn't sure if they were exactly dreams but every time she had them with me she was sleeping or on the brink of sleep.

"Or memories?" he asked.

"She had a traumatic past but I don't think they are from her past."

"You've lost me." He said glancing up from the chessboard perplexed.

"Is it possible to see someone else's past?"

"It's not a completely impossible thought, there are a lot of things about the human brain we don't know." He said slowly. "Memories can be transferable… there are studies."

"Can two people be connected?" I asked earnestly, I needed to know.

"Edward, what is this about?"

"You're going to think I'm insane…"

"You are a rational and brilliant doctor…try me." He said leaning back in his chair.

"I saw the pictures of the Masen family… Mom showed them to me earlier. I just… I think I've been seeing things from Edward Masen's life. Have you seen the pictures? Bella looks exactly like Isabella Beale. It's completely ridiculous, dad!" My voice was getting louder.

"What is it that you've seen?" he asked cautiously.

"I feel like when I see these things that I lived them. Talks with Elizabeth Masen, the birth of his daughter Anna, and his leaving for the war. He almost missed the birth of his daughter because he was enlisting. That angel was entering this world and he almost missed the whole thing because he felt obligated to his country and want to protect the two most precious things in his life…it was the biggest regret in his life. I could feel his regret." I said quietly.

"You're mother… Have you… what has she told you?" He asked urgently.

"Nothing, I only know that I was named after this man. He was your mentor when it came to the Cullen Foundation."

"He was also a dear friend of mine," He whispered sadly. My father was the most jovial man I knew and I have never seen sadness on his face. "Not even your mother knows what you know. He told me when she was pregnant with you to never take both of you for granted. I knew about the regret he had for what happened to Izzie because he would tell me."

"I don't think I'm the only one that sees things." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I think Bella sees things too. She has panic attacks and clings to me asking me not to go. I'm certain that is why she is distressed." It had to be and it would explain so much.

"You can't be sure…"

"When we were going up to out room she saw the picture of Edward and his daughter… she said her name, dad. She had tears in her beautiful brown eyes and she said her name."

He sat there with a shocked look on his face. I knew if I told anyone about this he was the one to tell. This was a man that supported me in anything I have ever done. I knew he would do everything he could to help me.

"Your mother and I will be in Seattle around your birthday if she is still having problems we'll look into anxiety meds." He said reassuringly.

"She has a history of dependency issues." I whispered.

"She was an addict?" he understood but still looked taken back.

"She was and has been clean for three years. She is a college student and she is brilliant…she is perfect, dad."

"That's a great accomplishment for her to be clean and doing great in academics." He said smiling.

"I want to marry her."

"I know," he nodded, as his smile became a huge grin standing from his seat. "We'll figure something out to stop the panic attacks."

I nodded in agreement following him to the window. The scene I was seeing in the garden melted my heart. Bella and my mother had their feet in the pool. Bella's head rested on my mother's shoulder as she flipped through the album she showed me earlier. She told me what she knew of Edward and Isabella's story.

"I think your mom is planning the wedding already." Carlisle chuckled patting my shoulder.

"That's alright," I grinned leaving the room to get my girl.

I went out on the patio and watched them for a few minutes before interrupting them. I slipped my shoes off joining their feet in the pool.

"I minor in history, my brother is a Civil War buff so I've always been interested in the past." Bella explained.

"I can't wait to meet Jasper." Esme smiled touching Bella's hand and glanced at me briefly.

"Your visiting Seattle?" she asked excitedly.

"Actually, I was telling Edward earlier that we are moving to Seattle." She beamed.

"Really?"

"Yes, in about a month we should be leaving here."

"You'll be selling the house?" Bella asked sadly. I was confused to why she cared so much about the house.

"It will be Edward's." Esme said smiling at me.

"You'll be moving back?" she whispered clinging more to me. I could feel her small body tense against me.

"No, this will be a vacation home of sorts." I said lightly, hugging her closer to me. This would be our home in Chicago.

"Oh." She breathed.

"I was talking with Emmett while you were sleeping and he wanted to get some pizza." I said changing the subject.

"Hmm… Chicago deep dish." She giggled kissing me quickly.

"Have you ever tried it?"

"No, but it sounds good." She smiled. I couldn't look away from her she was beautiful. Even in her simple white tank and cutoffs she looked like a goddess. I tugged on one of her braids.

"Ow." She pouted.

"What Pipi?" I chuckled.

"That hurt cradle robber…" she paused and the most gorgeous grin covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"You are Dr. Cullen." She insisted playfully snuggling closer to me.

"You weren't complaining last night, love." I whispered in her ear.

"Edward…mom… your mother…" Bella stuttered breathlessly turning bright red.

"Edward, leave her alone." Esme chided.

"Fine, let's go eat." I sighed playfully tugging at her hair again.

"Yeah, before Emmett eats the whole kitchen." She giggled.

"Which place are you taking them?" my mother asked standing up.

"Jane's restaurant."

"Sweetheart you'll love it! Even though the owner is a bit temperamental." She chuckled helping Bella up too.

"Excuse me?"

"Jane and her brother Alec grew up with me. Jane will forever be a petulant child." I grumbled. Jane always found someway to get on my nerves.

"Edward." Esme warned.

If anything this would be interesting dinner.

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's like a build up chapter and I'm going to try to update once a week!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I wanted to change before we went to Volturi's, but Edward said I was too adorable in my tank and cutoffs. I didn't feel too underdressed because Rose was still wearing what we left home in. The more I was around Rosalie Hale the less intimidated I felt being around her.

When I found her sitting on my bed earlier this morning I was a little startled by the gorgeous stranger waiting for me. I came out of the bathroom wearing Edward's t-shirt thank God I wasn't in just my towel.

"_Bella?" A small voice asked._

"_Uh?" was all that came out of my mouth. Oh, how intelligent Bella._

"_I'm sorry… I'm Edward's roommate, Rosalie." She smiled playing with her hands in her lap._

"_You're his roommate?" I managed to choke out. How could he live with her and not want her? She is gorgeous._

"_Yes, I was so excited to meet you." She said looking at me briefly._

"_Me?" If only I can form sentences._

"_I've never seen Edward so happy… Happy suits him."_

"_I…" again was all I could get out. I reached for my smokes on the dresser and fidgeted with the pack in my hands._

"_Can I have one?" she asked._

And that's really all we said to each other. We fell into a comfortable silence on the balcony where Emmett and Edward found us. Rose seemed to sense my distress from earlier. I felt terrible for not sharing the problem with Edward when he kept asking if I was all right, but I didn't want to ruin our trip with the Edward and Izzie drama I kept seeing.

We would be enjoying our trip and this dinner. As of right now I was enjoying being carried on Edward's back into the restaurant. To make me comfortable he wore a vintage Nirvana t-shirt and pair of worn ripped jean that hung low on his hips. The only one that dressed to Volturi's requirements was Emmett who had on a white button down and khaki cargo shorts.

We strolled into probably the most beautiful restaurant I had ever seen in my entire life. We were completely underdressed. Bastard!

"Ow!" Edward yelled as my hand smacked his head.

"Edward, they won't let us eat here dressed like this." I hissed.

"Bella, I know the owner…" He started but I wasn't going to let him sweet-talk me.

"From what I gathered from the conversation you and your mother were having earlier you and Jane don't exactly like each other…"

"Me and Alec get along." He shrugged peeking back at me. I started to wiggle a bit for him to put me down but the bastard wouldn't let me go anywhere.

"If you hold still I'll put you down, love." He reasoned with a chuckle and gently placed me down.

"Bella quit being a baby." Emmett laughed tugging at my braid like Edward did earlier. Note to self this hairstyle causes no one to take me seriously.

"I swear to God Em, I'll kick your ass." I growled smacking his hand away. Apparently I wasn't too intimidating because he just laughed more and Rose even began to giggle. She gently hooked my arm through hers.

"Don't worry Jane likes me she'll let us in." she whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

"My, my, my…" A small melodic voice came from behind us. Rose and I turned to see who was talking. It was a small girl who looked to be around my age. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She could possibly pass for Rosalie's younger sister though her face held such innocence I could tell by her eyes that she was more troublesome then angelic. "Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale finally return to Chicago. Now this shall be the talk of the town."

"Jane." Edward grunted as she giggled at him.

"And who do we have here?" the young girls eyes brightened while she looked at Emmett and I.

"My girlfriend and Rose's…" Edward started proudly but was unsure what Emmett was to Rose.

"Boyfriend… my boyfriend Emmett." Rosalie supplied with a soft smile.

"You look familiar." She said squinting at Emmett. Emmett would be familiar because he graced People's hottest bachelor list two years in a row.

"I have one of those faces." He shrugged.

"I suppose you do." She sighed but still gave him a suspicious look. "Edward were did you pick her up Leo's?"

I looked at Edward and saw his nostril's flare at her comment. Rose must have seen my confusion because she whispered. "Leo's is a local Catholic High School."

"Where is Alec?" was his only response.

"The bar where else." She said rolling her eyes.

I was taken back by Edward's behavior towards the girl. He was always polite but with her he was dismissive and agitated. "Why are they so…"

"Hostile?" Rose said hesitantly. "Jane lost her v-card to Edward."

"Oh," I sighed, I wasn't expecting that.

"There is nothing between them. She got him drunk and I mean extremely drunk. I still say she drugged him." She mumbled.

I stared at her. That little girl who was about the same size as Alice basically took on Edward in that way and he couldn't fight her off? The past three years have been rather boring but since I've met Edward things are definitely interesting.

"Was this recent?" I asked holding back my tears.

"About five years ago."

"Rose, how old is she?"

"Twenty one."

"But that would have been…" I started and she cut me off.

"Illegal, yeah and that's exactly the card she tried to play," She whispered in disgust before explaining. "Her father is after Edward in the succession line for the Cullen Foundation, that is until Edward produces an heir."

"You make him sound like freaking royalty," I mumbled out. What have I got my self into?

"Bella, I will say this now Esme Cullen practically raised me. The way I was before… you wouldn't be able to tell that she did, but my point is the Cullen's are the most generous and loving people I know… They are also possibly the wealthiest in Chicago. The Cullen Foundation is in ten of the biggest cities in the U.S. and five different countries. Carlisle has made the Forbes 100 list since Edward was six. People want their power and will do anything to get it. Jane is one of those people. Her father is not and saw the game she was playing. He sent her to boarding school in Switzerland for what she pulled with Edward."

"You are joking." I gasped in shock. I was trying to process all of what she told me.

"I'm afraid not, love." Edward sighed wrapping his arm around me as we reached the bar where very drunk blond boy sat. He was nearly identical to Jane, with slightly darker hair and lips that weren't as full.

"Eddie!" he chuckled in delight.

"Alec." Edward smiled at his friend.

"Did you see…"

"The table we have for you?" Jane said finishing for him.

"That's not what…" Alec slurred looking at his sister with confusion. Jane ushered us away from her brother rather quickly.

"He really has quite the problem with his drinking... ever since he was rejected from med school." She said ashamed.

"Jane you should provide him with help." Edward hissed.

"Rehab involvement not my thing." She sighed then looked at Edward for a second with a evil gleam in her eye.

"How bout you stay away from us for the rest of dinner and I won't have to call Demitri." Edward concluded with a smirk.

"You wouldn't." she shrieked.

"Oh, I would." He challenged.

"Fine Edward, be an asshole." She huffed leaving us at our table.

"Dude, she's a serious bitch." Emmett said letting out a low whistle.

"I babysat her." Rose sighed.

"What no nanny?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Her mother thought it was best that she was guided by a well raised debutante." She explained leaning into Emmett.

"Rose was the Katherine to Jane's Cecil." Edward snorted brushing his lips against my neck.

"You should be embarrassed you just compared something to Cruel Intentions." She huffed.

"She has you there, bro." Emmett chuckled kissing her head.

"Do you know this is the happiest I've seen Rose in months?" Edward whispered pulling me so I was almost on his lap.

"Emmett has a way of doing that to people." I giggled.

"You know who makes me happy?" he smiled resting his forehead against mine.

"Who?" I asked breathless as his lips brushed mine.

"You." He breathed kissing me deeply.

"Edward?" Questioned our waitress as our kiss slowed. We turned to look at her and before us was a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde curls. She looked to be five months pregnant. I turned to look at Edward and his face looked agonized. He pulled me closer to his chest.

**A/N: To be honest it took so long to get this up because I'm losing motivation. I have this whole stole planned out I'm just not sure if no one is giving me feedback if I should finish it. Thanks to you guys who review all the time!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

My world was slowly crashing and it took only a few short moments. I never thought this evening would end with me being left with Emmett walking the streets of Chicago. Everything was going fine until Tanya showed up at our table wearing a Volturi's uniform looking pregnant.

"_Edward?" Tanya whispered with tears building in her eyes. She looked surprised to see me, but she was a very skilled deceiver. I could feel Bella's confused eyes on me._

"_Tanya you have nerve to fucking show your face anywhere near us." Rosalie hissed. I could feel my angel wince in my arms when Tanya's name was mentioned by Rose._

"_I…I'm sorry Rose but this is my section…I didn't know." She sighed and then began to glare at me. "Since I'm here now and can finally have Edward's attention."_

"_If your about to do what I think…" Rose just about yelled trying to get out of the booth but Emmett held her firmly._

"_What Rosalie Hale, are you really going to hit a pregnant woman? Especially with my son's father in the room?" Tanya smirked as all the color in my face drained. "See, Eddie gets what I'm saying."_

"_Edward?" This time it was Bella's small voice saying my name. I didn't know what to say to Tanya's declaration. It was possible I was the father but it was also possible there were others this child could belong to._

"_So you have a new girlfriend… she is not even old enough to play step-mommy." Tanya scoffed._

_Bella quickly escaped my grasp and stormed past Tanya with tears pouring down her face._

"_You Bitch!" Rosalie yelled and people were now watching the show. I started to move to go after Bella, but Rose stopped me. She smiled sadly and pulled me in for a hug._

"_I'll go after her, you stay with Em," She whispered in my ear and glared at Tanya. "Though I think it's best if you two leave here."_

_I nodded and watched her say her goodbye to Emmett._

"_It's a shame how she let herself go." Tanya snickered shaking her head._

"_Doc, I think we should go for a walk." Emmett said standing._

"_Edward, you will need to deal with this." She said firmly, now pointing to her stomach._

"_How do I know if it's mine? You have fucked every wealthy man in Chicago. Just because you are carrying a baby it doesn't mean it is mine. We will have a paternity test... I am telling you this now, if it is my child it will be living with me and you will stay out of its life." I growled._

"_You wouldn't be so heartless…" she fired back with an evil smile, though I could see worry in her eyes._

"_That child has no business being with someone as malevolent as you." Now I was yelling._

"_Edward, lets get out of here." Emmett said calmly yanking on my arm._

"_Fine, leave you coward but this is not over." Tanya shouted at us as we walked out of Volturi's._

"She is never going to want to see me again." I sighed now sitting on the park bench letting the summer breeze wash over me.

"Why not?" Emmett asked kicking his shoes in the dirt.

"I have too much baggage."

"And she doesn't." he scoffed.

"Mine possibly involves a child." I argued.

"Listen you were going to marry that bitch so kids were in the cards…"

"But…"

"Let me finish. If you never found out about Tanya and your uncle you would still be with her. Edward, Bella is a very understanding girl and I know that she won't hold this against you." He said encouragingly.

"I was going to ask her to marry me… I know it's been a couple of weeks, but I love her." I wish she would still want to be with me.

"Was? You still can ask her."

"Have her raise my child with another woman?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's an issue you need to discuss with her. I know my Bells though; I also know that she loves you. She has been bitter these past few years but you have brought the light she lost five years ago back into her eyes." He said seriously.

"She left." I countered.

"That's how she deals, unfortunately she got that from Renee."

"Her mother?"

"Yeah, Charlie has been trying to break her from running. His fear is that she'll leave if things get bad again." He sighed, his normal happy disposition now stoic.

"Em, please give me something about what she went through," I pleaded.

"Bella doesn't even know this and Charlie would shoot me if I told her… Renee was diagnosed with borderline personality disorder when Bella was a couple months old. Charlie tried to get custody then, but Renee pleaded with him and said she would go on meds. She even agreed to weekly checks from a social worker. Isaac soon came along and made sure Bella was the happiest little girl in the world. Jasper I think resents the fact his father was there when Charlie wanted her to be with him in Forks." He explained.

"Resents?"

"Jasper loves Bella, but hates the fact that Renee took her away from Charlie."

"Do you think she'll think this situation is a repeat?" I asked quietly.

"How so?" he asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I will take this baby away from Tanya. She is not fit to be a mother. I don't want Bella to be forced into this."

"Like I said you two need to discuss it." He repeated and then messed with my hair. "Can I get back to my Rosie now?"

"Sure, I need my girl too." I chuckled lightly. _If she would still be my girl_ I thought.

A half an hour later we arrived back at the house. My father was sitting on the couch watching television. Carlisle looked at me and motioned for me to sit. Emmett chuckled clasping my shoulder.

"Where's Rosie?" Emmett boomed causing my dad to chuckle.

"I believe she's in your room. Esme's with Bella now."

"Thanks, Doc Senior."

"No problem." He smiled and then turned to me looking serious. "From what I gathered from the crying hysterics that happened in here an hour ago Tanya is pregnant?" He said calmly.

I nodded slowly ashamed to say much more.

"She's claiming it's yours."

I nodded again.

"Are you breaking up with Bella?" he said bluntly.

Wait what?

"No," I said quickly.

"That's not what that girl upstairs thinks. She thinks you will be staying here to take care of your child. She told Rosalie and your mother that you are a good… no great man and that you would never abandon your child."

I sighed, Bella said never to put her on a pedestal but with what my father just told me she already had me on one.

"Dad if the baby is mine he will be living with me in Seattle." I breathed the breath I was holding.

"He?" he asked curiously.

"She said she was having a boy." I said simply.

"What will happen with Bella?"

"I want her with me."

"You need to go up and talk to her and tomorrow we'll call the lawyers to help us out." Carlisle sighed, his tone firm yet understanding.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing my job." He smiled warmly, pushing on my shoulder for me to stand.

I ran up the stairs two at a time. When I reached my room I could hear the muffled sobs coming from inside making my heartbreak.

"Why do things like this always happen to me?" Bella cried.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down." Esme said soothingly.

"I love him… Like really "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him" love him." She said in a tiny heart breaking voice.

"I know."

I knocked on the door softly. My mom opened it a crack and gave me a watery smile.

"You break her heart…" she trailed off.

"I would never think of it." I smiled cutting her off.

"Go love her." She sighed, stepping out of the way opening the door farther.

I saw a familiar bump under the covers shaking. Esme nodded at me and left my room. I lifted the covers to slip under with her. Her back was still to me. I reached my arm across and pulled her waist to me.

"Quit being…Edwardy." She mumbled, squirming in my arms.

"Edwardy?" I chuckled, trying to easy her tension.

"You're being charming…loving…careful." She choked out, shying away from me. To make it difficult she made her body go limp.

"You…back…here…now." I groaned pulling her dead weight against me.

"So you can break up with me?" she squealed as my fingers brushed her ribs. She turned this time looking at me.

"Who said we were breaking up? Are you breaking up with me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…" she said biting her lower lip trying to focus on anything but me.

I was putting a stop to this. I held her closer. Taking my free hand, I lifted her chin so she was now looking at me.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan with all my heart. I could never break up with you because… I am going to marry you." I said as firmly as I could. She needs to see how honest my words are.

"Marry me?" she squeaked looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes, marry you."

"Are…is this… a proposal?" she stuttered.

"Well a proposal is asking," I smiled kissing her lips quickly. "I more so stated we were going to be married."

"I don't have a say?" she asked quietly with a small smile playing on her lips.

"No not really." I shrugged.

"So just like that we're getting married?"

"Why not?" I questioned back.

"Quit being nonchalant about this!" She groaned, trying to pull back again.

"Bella, I love you and want to share my life with you…no one else but YOU!" I said firmly, poking the tip of her nose.

"What about the Tanya situation?" she asked, biting her lip again.

"My father and I are going to talk to our lawyers tomorrow. If her claim is true I will get full custody of the baby when he is born and a restraining order against Tanya." I explained and then I dawned on me she may not want this. "Bella if this is too much for you…"

"If we're going to get married I have to stick with you through the good or the bad, right?" she asked placing a sweet kiss on my jaw.

"This is my burden."

"Listen a child is never a burden…now the mother…" she started then bit her tong.

"So we're in this?" I asked cautiously.

"We're in this." She said firmly.

"You don't need to raise him."

"We are doing all this marriage talk so if he's your son wouldn't he be our son?"

"You're right." I smiled kissing her deeply. Kissing her felt right like I could do it for the rest of my life and it would be all that I needed.

"I usually am." She giggled snuggling closer to me. "Hmmm sleep."

"I'm going to get changed."

"Sleep in nothing." She suggested.

"Nothing? I can deal with nothing." I smirked.

"No sex perv… to drained." She giggled stripping her clothes off.

"How am I supposed to sleep next to your beautiful naked body?"

"Deal with it?" She smirked and let out a sigh when she read my face. "Let's compromise."

"I'm listening."

"I wear my panties and you wear whatever you want."

I looked at her skeptically.

"Please…when I was in detox I didn't sleep in anything because it would get hot at night and the withdrawals were a bitch… I grew comfortable to sleeping naked." She said quietly.

"I just want you comfortable." I sighed slipping into a pair of flannel pajama pants. She frowned at my attire; though she didn't say anything I knew she wanted less clothing on me. I wanted to behave so this was the best thing to wear. When I did pull her to me my arm brushed the underside of her breasts, which made me tense for a second.

"I am now." She smiled kissing my chest not noticing my slight discomfort.

Come on Cullen gain some willpower.

"My hands roam in their sleep." I stated seriously.

"I'm aware." She giggled laying her head on my chest; I could feel the warmth of her surround me.

"I do love you, future Mrs. Cullen." I smiled kissing her head.

"I do love you, present Mr. Cullen." She whispered sleepily. After a few moments of silence I could hear her breathing evening out and knew she was asleep.

"You will forever and always be my life." I promised her unconscious self.

I slowly drifted to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring but as long as I had Bella I knew that it all would be okay.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. With your pleads I shall continue this story. This will be quite the ride from here on out.**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"_Isabella, Anna needs her mother." Elizabeth said, gently pulling on my shoulder. I didn't want to leave the bed._

"_He is dead…" I rasped out, my head was pounding again._

"_Dear, Edward would not want to see you like this." She pleaded holding Anna closer to her._

"_Edward… Your precious Edward LEFT us!" I screamed, feeling even more dizzy. I almost fell of the bed._

"_Izzie." She shrieked trying to help me._

"_I…" I breathed feeling my lungs constrict._

"_Abigail, she's burning up get Anna to my house and call my brother." Elizabeth yelled at my maid._

_It all became a blur as I lost consciousness. _

These memories of Izzie's illness drove me to want to find answers. After almost a week of baby drama Rosalie decided that we should get out of the Cullen house. I somehow was able to hold back my feelings of what I kept seeing, Edward was distracted which helped. Edward and Carlisle were busy with their lawyers and the paternity test. The results were due back at anytime. Edward had been quiet and a tad clingy, I shouldn't say anything because I've been just as clingy with him.

"Why are we here exactly?" Rosalie asked flipping through the current issue of Vogue.

"Research." I said simply.

"I thought you were done with this semester." She said raising an eyebrow looking around the empty research room of the library.

"I am." I said quickly.

"You might want to try Edward Masen Jr. or Isabella Rose Beale." Busted.

"How did you know?"

"Your search engine has Isabella Masen, she wasn't a Masen for very long and in Chicago society she will always be a Beale," Rose smiled leaning over my shoulder. "You know she was related to the Grey Gardens Beales."

"Like the documentary?" That was surprising.

"Yeah, when I was sixteen I had to write a paper on a prominent Chicago family for my history class… Izzie Beale was known to be quite a firecracker for her time." She giggled.

"Can you maybe help?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" she said plopping into the seat next to me.

"How did she die?" I asked bluntly.

"Well she died emotionally from a broken heart." She sighed dramatically placing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"That's not what I meant, Scarlet." I said rolling my eyes. Spending the past week with Rosalie I learned she was very funny and didn't put up with a lot. Edward would tell me she hasn't been like this in a long time. He said he thinks her new personality is because of Emmett and I.

"A month after she was told her husband died in the war she came in contact with Spanish Influenza. Her and Edward Sr. were the first infected, then her mother-in-law shortly followed." Rosalie said paraphrasing the article.

"How did her daughter escape that?" I asked trying to figure out how an infant that had to be at least five months old could survive an epidemic such the Spanish Influenza.

"Here," Rose said pointing to the screen as she searched Chicago's public records database. "According to the city records, Elizabeth filed papers with the family lawyer soon after Izzie was admitted into the hospital. The documents stated that Anna Beale Masen was to live with Elizabeth's brother Peter Franklin."

"Esme's great grandfather?"

"Yes," she nodded glancing at some more of the city documents. "Edward Jr. has two death certificates?"

"Wait these documents say he came back for Anna June 20, 1920." I said staring at the date. Esme said Anna was only two when he came back from the dead.

"That's our Edward's birthday," Rose said growing more interested in our research. "Freaky."

"Child services were reluctant to let him raise her alone because they said she needed a mother figure and he was too young." I read aloud slowly growing angry. How dare they keep him from his child?

"Peter fought for Edward to raise Anna," She said reading the society section of the Chicago Times 1920. "He looks just like our Edward."

"He does." I smiled brushing my fingers against the screen.

"Maybe a little more serious then ours though." Rose giggled at his solemn face.

"Yeah."

"Why the sudden interest in all this?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Esme showed me their photo album, I just found it interesting." I shrugged.

"The truth." She said quirking a brow.

"The truth is insane." I sighed running my hand through my hair, I wanted a cigarette.

"You know you look a lot like Izzie." She said softly shooting me a knowing look.

"You win." I huffed.

"I always do." She smirked waving her hand for me to continue.

"I can see Izzie's memories, I can feel all of her love and pain. The weird thing is… I can't explain any of it. I wish I could but I can't the only way I can figure it out is by doing what we're doing right now."

"Alice was right." She mumbled.

"Alice? How do you know Alice?" I demanded.

"She and I are the reason Edward bumped into you at work." She said sheepishly.

"Evil pixie." I said through gritted teeth. Alice needs to stop interfering.

"Bella, I believe in what you're going through… no judging here."

"Thanks," I smiled. "We better be getting back."

The Cullen's had become home over the past week, I was sad that we would be leaving tomorrow. I kept telling myself that Esme and Carlisle would be in Seattle soon enough. Even Charlie, Alice and Jasper all missed me. This was the first time I left home since "she" took me away. Alice called and informed me that the wedding had to be pushed back two more months because the venue they originally had was double booked. Of course with this being Alice she didn't care if she had to wait two years she wanted that damn venue, Jasper just wanted her to be happy so he went along for the ride.

Rose and I departed in the foyer, I automatically made my way to our room. When I opened the door I saw Edward hunched over on the side of the bed rubbing his temples. I slowly crawled onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"What's wrong, sweets?" I whispered, kissing his neck.

"We just got the results back." He breathed, leaning back in my arms.

"I see."

"He is mine…she…" he choked out, I let go of him for a second so I could pull him down with me. He was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Edward, breathe please." I soothed, rubbing his back.

"The doctor told us that the baby is mine. Tanya didn't realize it, but she is seven months along not five… Her blood work came back as well." He cried, letting out a humorless laugh.

"We don't have to talk about this right now." I whispered, kissing him softly. I just want him to stop hurting.

"I need to talk about this, please." He said, his eyes pleading. I watched him as he gently pushed me down so he was hovering over me.

"Alright." I nodded, now pinned to the bed.

"They found cocaine in her system." He said quietly, as the tears ran down his face.

"Will the baby be okay?" I asked quickly.

"The doctor says it's to early to tell we have to wait until he's born. It was court ordered that she stay in the hospital under police custody until then."

"What could happen to him?" I asked reaching my fingers up to his hair.

"The doctor said a number of things can be wrong… no hearing or sight, developmental disabilities…" he said sadly, leaning into my touch.

"We'll work through this." I said firmly. This little boy will be so lucky to have the family he will have. Not just the Cullen's. Charlie will want to take him fishing when he's old enough. Jasper, Emmett, and Jake will have him playing football. The girls will spoil him to no end. He will be loved more then anything. Edward pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I could have helped him earlier if I didn't ignore Tanya… now he will suffer the rest of his life because I didn't want to talk to that satanic woman." He sighed looking away from me.

"You had no idea," I cried with him. "He will be a lucky baby because we will be there to love him."

"The doctor said he might induce labor in a couple weeks."

"I guess I'll just have Alice speed up the progress of my project." I sniffled.

"Project?"

"We pre-ordered a few things and were waiting until you got the results back." I said giving him a watery smile.

He just stared at me in awe. "What did you do?"

"The townhouse has three bedrooms two of which that were collecting dust… You've been staying with me, I thought the baby could have a room at my house for when you stay over." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"What if I want to stay over every night?" He smiled kissing up my neck.

"Then he'll just have to stay in his nursery," I shrugged. "Problem Solved."

"Miss Swan, are you proposing that we move in." He asked in faux shock.

"A proposal is asking," I smirked tapping my chin thoughtfully. "I don't remember asking."

"That is true there was no asking." He mused.

"Will you be staying in Chicago until he is born?" I asked quietly, because I knew if he did I would miss him terribly.

"I have work, Mom and dad will be here. Mom says she'll go to the hospital to check in. When it's time I'll take the jet out here to get him." He explained laying down beside me pulling me so we were face to face.

"Do you have a name for him?"

"I was wondering if you would help me chose one."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Please." He pouted kissing me deeply.

"Ummm… I like Masen. You were named after Edward, it's like reversing the honor, you know?" I said biting my lip.

"Masen works." He smiled my crooked grin.

"Masen Anthony Cullen." I murmured.

"I love it!" His grin turned into a full-blown smile.

"Now he has a name." I giggled.

We laid in the bed wrapped up in each other. I wasn't sure how this would all work out, but I couldn't wait to be with Edward. As soon as this drama calmed down we would be able to be normal.

**A/N: Thanks guys! I'm excited about this progressing! In the next few chapters there might be a few time jumps. Thanks guys for your feedback.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**EPOV**_

"_PAPA!" wailed my angel from down the hall._

_I was reading over some documents for an upcoming case in bed. Anymore I had trouble sleeping, I either see the war or her when I shut my eyes. Work was the best option._

"_PAPA!" her scream came again._

_I threw everything to the side running like a mad man to get to her._

"_Hmph," I grunted landing on the floor._

"_Mr. Masen, are you alright?" Abigail, my maid asked._

"_Yes, thank you." I grumbled._

"_I was just going to check on Miss Anna, sir." She explained quietly. She knew that every time that this happened I wanted to handle it._

"_That won't be necessary." I protested, standing up rather quickly._

"_But, sir…"_

"_Abigail, she is my daughter and as her father I should be the one concerned about her not you." I snapped._

"_I'm truly sorry, sir." She said quietly._

"_It is not a problem, good night Abigail." I sighed dismissing her._

"_Good Night, sir." She said scurrying away._

_I slowly opened the door and in that moment I wasn't sure if what was left of my heart could take it. Anna sat against her headboard with tears pouring down her little face._

"_Pa…" she hiccupped. "Pa?"_

"_Now why is Papa's angel crying?" I cooed gently picking her up._

"_You weft me." She cried burying her face in my neck._

"_But I'm right here." I reasoned softly with my four year old._

"_I…in my sweep." She sniffled._

"_That was just a bad dream, papa would never leave you."_

"_I wove you." she sighed cuddling closer to me. This is all I had left of Isabella. _

"_I love you too, Anna." I breathed trying not to cry myself. "How about I tell you a story about Izzie?"_

"_I wove Izzie!" she squealed in delight, pushing the wet hair in her eyes out of her face._

"_Izzie loves you very much," I chuckled sadly, kissing her nose. "Izzie was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was an angel that everyone loved. She would get into trouble that drove your grandmothers crazy."_

"_Because she was a wady." My angel concluded._

"_She was a lady, but she wanted to play with papa, that was hard because she had to be… proper."_

"_Boys are too messy." She said scrunching her nose. Her nose._

"_They are." I nodded kissing her head._

"_That's why Aunt Charwotte say's no pwaying with Wiam."_

"_Liam was born messy." I said rolling my eyes. "Aunt Charlotte was never happy when Izzie wore pants."_

"_I wear pants outside?" she stated in confusion._

"_I know, but Aunt Charlotte still doesn't like it." I explained. Charlotte was the society of Chicago. No one in her family would ever act improper including the Masens._

"_Abby says it's our secwet." She giggled slightly._

"_You can't have Abigail save you forever."_

_I looked down at her. The more she grew the more I saw Isabella's spirit in her everyday. It pained me that she looked exactly like me. No signs of my love only for her nose and the shape of her face. We laid in the bed that I shared with Isabella sometime ago. I could never be in here alone. When I finally arrived back to find my home empty except for Abigail and the grounds keeper Daniel I was confused, but to have Abigail tell me the passing of my family it almost killed me. She told me that Anna was the only one to survive the epidemic and that Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte were the ones who had her. The house would be hers when she was of age._

_After some trouble with the family court Anna was to live with me. I had no clue on how to raise a little girl on my own. Abigail was there, but I tried to keep her at arms length. My angel had a mother and no one would replace her._

"_I'm sweepy, papa." Her little voice broke my thoughts._

"_Then shut your eyes Anna Banana." I sang, lightly rocking her in my arms._

"_Papa, stay." She pouted up at me._

"_I'm not going anywhere." I assured her laying us both down. _

_After about an hour of Anna tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. I noticed that she was shivering, I went to grab a blanket from the closet. I found the quilt that rested on the bed when I left for France on the top shelf behind a few other things. I placed it over us and tried to get some sleep. I noticed a small tear in the quilt and something between the cloth. It couldn't be._

_I pulled out Isabella's wedding ring. She wasn't buried with it? How? My heart was slowly breaking as I looked at my ring on my finger and the ring that should have been on Izzie's for the rest of her life._

_I looked at the sapphire surrounded by diamonds. The ring I had custom made for her before I left. I knew what needed to be done. I took both my ring and hers putting them in the cedar chest that was also located at the top of the closet. I will give them to Anna when she was older._

I stared at the ring I took from the cedar chest in the guest room. He never gave Anna the rings.

"If that's what I think it is should I start the big brother interrogation?" Jasper's southern accent cut through my thoughts.

"There's an interrogation process?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." He chuckled.

"I'm not convinced."

"If there was one Alice would have my head."

"And Alice adores me." I grinned triumphantly, slipping the ring in my pocket before the girls came down.

"You better watch it, doc." He warned playfully. Since we arrived home Alice and Jasper have been nothing but supportive of the baby situation.

"I love Bella." I told him honestly.

"We all know," He rolled his eyes and then pointed at my pocket. "She's gonna love that ring."

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"It suits her style, I suppose." He shrugged.

"It belonged to my namesake's wife." I said quietly. _It belonged to her_ my thoughts screamed.

"Smart man." He smiled then becoming serious. "I suggest you meet with Charlie before she sports the hardware."

"Should I be scared?"

"He's intimidating when it comes to that girls future. Edward, Charlie isn't one for emotions. He is quiet and keeps to himself, but he does love his daughter. He will even tell ya she is the best thing he has ever done in his life." Jasper said with intensity that I now understood what Emmett meant when he said Jasper regretted in her being separated from her father.

"But Renee…" I started only to be cut off.

"That wretched woman took her away from the best father she could have. I've lived in Washington many years and Charlie took me in when I started school here. He didn't have to, but he did. I saw what his life was like after Bella left spending her summer up there, he was a broken man. My own father tried for years to help him get custody of her." He said sadly.

"He won't like me, he'll only see me as burden to her life."

"Charlie is a lot like Bella…Very understanding."

"This situation may make him think I'm pushing my son on her." I insisted.

"Trust me no one pushes Bella into anything, she makes every decision for herself even if there not good ones."

"We both know that we're getting married… I mean I didn't ask." I told him nervously, hopefully he understands.

"I know my little sister enough she is not a down on one knee kind of girl," He laughed with an amused smile. "Now Alice, she planned out how I was suppose to propose."

"The wedding was moved back, right?"

"It was, she has to have everything perfect." He said quite seriously.

"How far was it moved back?"

"Three months," He groaned. "She even wants the baby in the wedding."

"How will that work?" I asked furrowing my brow.

"It's Alice she will find a way."

"Edward my darling!" Alice squealed, throwing her arms around me.

"Alice you get more beautiful every time I see you." I smiled, squeezing her back.

"Jasper, take notes." she ordered playfully.

"I wrote the book darlin." He smirked.

I could hear Bella's giggle as she walked into the room in a tank and pajama shorts.

"Child, do you ever fully dress?" Jasper chastised, glaring at me.

"It's summer, Jazz." She whispered pulling at her shorts.

"I remember when we were younger you hated wearing the swim suits Alice's mom got you." He mumbled.

"Jazz…" Alice warned as Bella glared at him.

"Come here, love." I called to her to me and pulled her into my lap.

"I can't believe you are an ass…" Alice said pulling him out into the hallway towards the door.

"I wear clothes." She whispered in an ashamed voice.

"These are clothes." I smiled tugging at her shirt.

"I get hot and uncomfortable… It's summer." She frowned.

"You don't have to explain."

"I'm a freak." She said in a defeated tone.

"Take that back." I demanded. How can she see herself like that?

"It's…"

"Bella, it's your home and you can wear what you damn well please. Jasper was just being protective because I was eye fucking you."

"Eye fucking?" she asked in a small voice looking innocently up at me.

"Yes, basically undressing you where you stood." I said kissing up her neck, I could smell the strawberries from her shampoo.

"Bella, it's Charlie we need to get to Forks!" Alice cried bursting into the room.

**A/N: This chapter took forever because work has been hectic. I really like all of your reactions. Please read and review!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

_I looked down at the little hand I was holding. The beautiful blue eyes of the little boy attached to my hand peered back at me. We were in an airport, but I wasn't quite sure why. The little boy was not looking at me anymore, but at Edward and a little girl that was about the boy's age. They both shared the same bronze hair as him. _

_The boy silently pulled on my hand making his way to Edward and the girl._

"_Listen to mommy… and no more fighting." Edward warned, giving her a knowing look. She had to be no older than five. She looked exactly like I did at that age except for her long bronze curls._

"_But daddy…" She protested with a pout then directing her attention to the boy still attached to me._

"_I don't want any but daddy's, he needs to fight his own battles." He kissed her little wrinkled nose and gestured to the boy to join them. _

_Switching children the girl ran over to where I now sat, climbing onto my lap._

"_Mommy, they were mean… so mean…" she whispered snuggling closer to me._

_I could only feel confusion overwhelm me as I turned to watch Edward interact with the boy, but both were gone. Next thing I knew I was surrounded by darkness. I was alone._

"Bella?" Edward's voice whispered in my ear pulling me from my dream.

"Hmmm?" I asked shifting against him in my seat.

"Your father has been moved to the ICU."

"Oh,"

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly.

"No," I whispered climbing into his lap.

Before Alice and Jasper pulled out of the driveway they received a phone call from Billy Black Charlie's best friend/partner in crime. Billy was Charlie's Alice. He told them that Charlie had been shot twice during a drug bust. Forks is a relatively small town and I knew the drug circuit was pretty much non-existent, there were only a few people that could have been involved.

My blood boiled when I thought of who could have done this to him. He was a good dad and person. Though he was a man of very little words and emotion, I knew he loved me in his own way.

When we finally reached Forks County the doctors told us he coded twice during surgery the first shot went into his lung and the bullet was slowly traveling to his heart the second one grazed his shoulder. Lucky for him they were able to get the bullet out. He was still in critical condition, but the doctor said he was hopeful that he would make a full recovery.

I remained quiet the whole time since we left Seattle. I felt numb because Charlie was the only blood family I had left. He loved me, he put up with me when I was pretty much unbearable to be around and for that I was grateful that this man was my father.

Edward was being pretty perfect too. He talked doctor talk and even called Carlisle into help with Charlie's recovery. So right now he just landed in Seattle where Rose and Emmett were picking him up. I felt that it was unnecessary because he and Esme already had a lot to deal with in Chicago before they moved and the baby came, but Edward insisted that his father offered his assistance to Charlie's case.

We have been home a couple quiet weeks and now the drama has seemed to catch up with us.

"We do have clearance for visitation to the ICU." Edward informed me holding me close. The gesture made me feel safe.

"I guess it works to have a boyfriend that's a doctor." I smiled weakly trying to put on a brave face.

He stared at me trying to read me like I was a book. I didn't need the whole Bella is fragile thing starting up. I had been sober for three years and I didn't need everyone thinking that this would make me slip up.

Jasper and Alice were approaching us with crappy hospital coffee. Jasper's nostrils are doing a weird flaring thing, which makes me think someone said something to piss him off.

"Bells I just ran into Waylon…" Jasper breathed and I notice Alice sneak her hand on his forearm to calm him.

"Jasper you fucking look like you're about to sugarcoat shit." I started irritation growing on me.

"Charlie was called by Mrs. Newton, she said that Mike didn't come home yesterday…"

I pushed away from Edward. Rage now coursing through my blood. "You mean to tell me that Mike is responsible for this!"

Mike Newton is a part of my past that I wish I could forget. Once Charlie got me enrolled in Forks Mike was a pathetic puppy I couldn't shake. He tried to date me, but I was not having it I was too busy trying to rebel and needed to feel numb. Being the star football player and the best track star Fork's had seen in quite a few years, he was the golden boy until I came along.

He found out my extra-curricular activities and decided he should take an interest as well in a way to impress me. He had football scouts from University of Washington, Pittsburgh, and even Notre Dame fighting over him, but that all changed once he snorted his first line with me. A junkie was born that day and I was partially to blame.

"I. Want. An. Explanation!" I gritted out.

"Charlie and a few men went around town looking for him. It has become a weekly thing with Newton becoming lost these days, so they looked in his usual _spots_. His car was in the sporting good stores parking lot. From what Waylon told us it was a drug deal gone bad, Charlie pushed Mike out of the way before his dealer could shoot him…"

"Fuck!" I hissed. This was my fault. Mike was an addict because of me. My father was shot protecting someone who was created because of me. I felt my legs give out.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as everything went black.

**A/N: I know it's been forever and I apologize. Real life got in the way, but now I should be able to update once a week. Please read and review! Thank to all of you that have followed this story.**


End file.
